Serendipity
by Ms Boku
Summary: On the way to Big City, Spartacus goes off on a rescue and Loquia and Elena witness something shocking. Robbie gets some life changing news and Loquia goes through an unexpected transformation.
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical day in LazyTown. It was nearing the beginning of the school year. Loquia was excited about her second year in school. All the kids were. Stephanie and Pixel had grown very close and had started officially dating. Stingy and Trixie had grown into a sort of odd couple friendship and Ziggy and Loquia were, at times, joined at the hip. The kids didn't spend as much time together as they used to. To Elena, it looked like they were growing apart but Bessie explained they were just growing up.

As the school year grew near everyone was buying school supplies and clothes for the new year and Loquia was growing out of the clothes she already had and needed new ones, for sure.

Sportacus was his usual bundle of energy flipping through the town. He headed towards the tree house. He promised Loquia he would stop by to see her at her request.

As he was hand springing through town he caught sight of the kitten hanging four feet up on the bark of the tree. He looked and chuckled and shook his head and ran over to the tree. When he got there the kitten turned its head, looked at Sportacus and let out a meek "mew". He picked the kitten up and held it nose to nose. "What is it about this tree that you like so much?" The kitten licked his nose. He giggled and set it down watching it scamper off then headed back in the direction of the treehouse.

* * *

Elena was taking in the scents of the trees and flowers as she pushed the stroller through the town. She stopped at one of the benches and sat down. She took her gurgling baby out of the stroller and began breast feeding her. She looked at the child she helped make. The child that was inside her that she, Sportacus and with Robbie's help, brought into this world. She smiled warm heartedly as she provided nourishment enjoying all of motherhood. When the baby was done feeding, Elena kissed her cheek then held her, facing her, on her lap.

"Did you know today you are nine months? It's your nine month birthday. Yes it is. Say mama. Mama. Mmmmmmmma mm aaa." She waited but she just giggled. "Dada? Can you say daaa daaaa?" She watched her daughter. "Come on Krysta, say mama. Dada."

Then, as she balanced her standing, bouncing on her legs, in a voice that was very audible, out came, "DA!"

Elena's face lit up. "YES DADA! Say Dada!"

"Daaaaaaa! DAAAADADADADADADAAAAA!"

"Oh my! You have a very loud voice!" Her eyes got wide as she smiled with happiness.

"DADADADADADADADADAAAAA!"

"Wow!" She laughed. "Yes! Dada!" Krysta was waving her arms past Elena and her voice rang through the town. Elena turned and off in the distance she saw Sportacus running in the direction of the tree house. "Yes! That's Dada!" She said excitedly.

DADADADADADADADADADADAAAADADADADA"

* * *

Sportacus, running, flipping and springing through the town, heard something that made him stop and turn.

"DADADADADADAAAAAA!" His eyes widened and he changed his direction towards the sweet music. He flipped twisted and turned and found his wife and daughter in Lazy Park, Krysta shouting 'DADDADADDA' all the way until he got there. His face beamed hearing Krysta's first word.

"Wow! You have a set of lungs!" He laughed as Elena handed Krysta to him.

"DADADADADADADADADADADAAAADADADADA!" Then she lifted up her shirt showing her belly.

"Oh, I know what you want." He chuckled giving her a raspberry on her tummy making her laugh. Elena smiled as Sportacus sat next to her bouncing Krysta up and down. "What about Mama?"

"I think she wants dada." She smiled.

"Oh, I know there's a mama in there." He said.

And no sooner had he said that- "MAMAMAMAMAMAMAMA!" Pure joy ran through Elana and she got teary. "Our baby girls first words."

"DADADADADADAAAAAA"

"And very loud ones too." He said laughing. They were both beaming. "I can only stay for a few minutes. Loquia wanted me to meet her at the treehouse."

"That reminds me, we have to to have to go school shopping for Lolo. We need to go soon. Can we go this weekend?"

He bounced a gigging Krysta on his lap and looked at Elena. "Yes, I think so. I can't believe it's been a year since we've had her. And nine months since this little angel was born."

"What a year it's been." She smiled. "Have you had any luck or ideas finding number nine?"

He stopped bouncing Krysta for a moment then started again and sighed. "No. But I'm not going to give up. I know I'm close to something but I just can't put my finger on it. As far as clothes, Bessie said there are good clothing stores in Big City, but I think we should see if Bessie or Stephanie can babysit Krysta. Big City is really big." He chuckled changing the subject.

"Great! We go this weekend before she grows another two sizes." Elena said, watching Sportacus holding the baby to his shoulder rubbing her back.

"Yes. It will be an adventure for sure. I've flown over Big City and there is a lot of traffic and people. I've never been there myself, but there is enough there to confuse any of us."

"Well, I think we will be ok." She kissed Sportacus. "I have looked at a few shops for kids with some great prices. And I'd like to stop at the Big City gallery and see my painting..." She looked at her husband and smiled.

He turned to her in surprise. "You mean it got in? Your lakeside sunset painting?"

"Yes!" She was very excited. "I was going to save it for a surprise but I just couldn't hold it in." Sportacus hugged her tight.

"That's wonderful! Congratulations, my love." He placed a kiss on her lips.

"Mm. I hope to get more of those today. I can never get enough."

"They are all saved for you. Now and forever." He smiled kissing her again. "I have to go see Loquia. She has something planned." Elena made a brief concerned look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"I just, I don't know, worry about Loquia. I know she can see fine but ever since we found out she was color blind...I just want so much for her."

"I know. We both do. And she no longer hides it. She did a good job hiding it, but she knows it's a part of who she is. Her white hair, white eyes and dark skin. It's all part of being a dark elf."

"She once told me she doesn't want to be a dark elf. She felt she was too different. I told her the same thing you did. But she said she wanted to be more like us. I told her we love her because she is ours and she is our special little girl."

"I wonder what brought that on? She knows she is a part of us." He said still rubbing the baby's back.

"I think she wants to be a part of us the same way Krysta is. We talked about it and I think she's ok with it. It was a while ago anyway, but I still worry." Elena smiled looking at Krysta, who was now sleeping on her daddy's shoulder. "Shh. She's asleep." Sportacus gently handed her back to Elena and gave Krysta a kiss on the forehead. They both smiled happily at the sleeping child. "I'm so happy Sportacus. Thank you for everything."

"It is I who should thank you."

"Tell you what. Let's call it a draw for now." She smiled kissing him again. "Now you go and see Lolo. I'm going to get this one off to bed, clean, do laundry and get dinner prepped."

Sportacus looked at her and just now realized Elena did a lot more than he realized. He helped around the house, but hearing her say all she needed to do today and she's done a lot more than he realized. "Tell you what. After I'm done with Loquia I will help you clean."

"But what if you need to do a rescue? I can-"

"Then I will go and rescue. But I can help you and anyone who needs me."

She smiled. "I love you. Now, give me a sport-a-kiss before you leave."

He smiled and complied with her request. "I love you too." He got up looked at her one last time and left for the tree house.

"Ok my precious baby girl. Let's get home. I have a feeling daddy may be surprised when he gets there." She kissed her forehead, put her back in the stroller and headed for home.

* * *

Sportacus headed for the tree house when he got there, no one was there outside. He looked up. "Loquia?" The door opened and a note dropped down on a string. He smiled and looked at it and read it. 'Password.' (Hint you marry her a lot.) he chucked and climbed up the ladder and knocked.

"Password?"

He smiled. "Mommy." The door opened and he climbed up. What he saw was so surprising. There was streamers from the top middle to the walls and balloons all around. He climbed in. "What's all this?"

"Shh, please. Come in and sit down please. And close the door."

He did as instructed. There was a box next to her decorated with a bow. He sat across from her.

"You have been called here in the highest honor. This is my special presentation to you." She reached in the box and pulled out a smaller box.

I present you with this for being the most bestest daddy in the whole wide world." She handed it to him.

His heart was so warmed. He opened the box and inside was a rainbow ribbon threaded through a round thick cardboard and colored in blue letters, outlined with black trim that said, 'the worlds most bestest daddy!' Sportacus's eyes got misty. He just stared at it smiling. "It's the most beautiful gift I've ever received." He pulled her in and hugged her tight. She kissed his cheek.

"I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, sweetheart." He held her for a few more moments then he put the medal on.

"Now, next we have to celebrate." She pulled out two cupcakes and said in a matter of fact tone, "Now, you don't have to worry. These are mommy's sports candy cupcakes."

He chuckled. "You know mommy was looking for these."

"I know. I told her I needed them for something special." She said innocently as she took a bite.

Sportacus smiled as he ate with her. Then with a chocolate smile she spoke once more. "Now, the only thing you have to do is to keep being the bestest daddy."

"I will do my best." He chuckled.

She handed him a napkin. "Your mother and I are going to take you to Big City this weekend. We're going to buy you new clothes and school supplies."

"Big City?" She looked a bit nervous.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, Stephanie told me when she went there and how big it was. All the big buildings and a lot of people."

"Well, don't worry. I will be right there with you and mommy." He gave her a reassuring smile. She looked at him and hugged him again.

"Thank you, daddy."

"Hey Loquia! Are you done yet, huh?" Ziggy hollered from below.

She looked at Sportacus. "It's ok. You go play with Ziggy. I need to go help your mother anyway."

She smiled and opened the door and went down to play with Ziggy. He looked at the medal again, smiling then he got up and jumped out of the treehouse and headed for home.

* * *

Robbie was getting ready to take his mid morning nap when the door opened. Lily, his girlfriend, came in with bags of groceries and looked at Robbie, who was laying on the couch. She shook her head. "Honestly, Robbie. Why so you sleep so much?" Lily giggled heading into the kitchen

"Well, I'm tired." He simply replied. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Can't you...nap when I am not in your presence? We can spend more time together that way."

"I'm over here all the time. We spend a lot of time together."

"Well, I suppose, but you should get rest now because...you will need your energy in 7 months." She looked at him out of the corner of her eye to watch his reaction. So far he didn't catch on.

"Why? What happens in 7 months?" He folded his arms and closed his eyes.

"Well, we will be getting a...special visitor."

"Who?" He opened one eye looking at her.

"Well...pick a name."

He opened the other eye and looked at her, brows furrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about? Who is coming in 7 months that I need to pick a name for?" Lily just looked at him then looked down. He followed her eyes tilting his head looking at her feet.

"Up a bit more." She said. He looked at her knees. "Up a bit more." He looked at her stomach. She raised her eyebrows and smiled innocently. He looked back at her. Then back to her stomach then his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Yes, I am with child. We will be having a baby."

He just looked at her. He moved his mouth trying to form words. After a few moments he finally spoke. "...a baby? Ours?"

"Yes!" She whispered. She waited for his reaction and he moved in and hugged her. She held him tight. "Oh Robbie! This is amazing! I wasn't sure how you would feel about this."

"I'm happy. I really am. I'm just stunned." He hugged her again. "I need to get something. I'll be right back." He left and leaned against the door, outside then ran like a mad man yelling "SPORTACUS!"

Lily looked out the window, smiling and shook her head. "Don't worry my sweet baby. He will come through."

* * *

Sportacus came into the house and was greeted with a kiss from his wife.

"Thank you for helping, my love. It will go much faster. Especially since we will be going to Big City. I can keep ahead of the housework. Now we have an hour at best, while Krysta is asleep. So, we will have to wait to vacuum for last.

She had a whole list of things to do. She handed him a piece of paper and he looked at it incredulously. "Dishes, laundry, sweep and mop floors, Lolo's room, make beds, make lunch and prep for dinner-, You do all this everyday?"

"No. I do this," she pointed to his list then hers. "And this."

"Why didn't you tell me you did all this? I want to help you."

"I know, love, but I don't want you to get too tied up. Your job as LazyTown's protector is important. I don't mind."

"But this is a lot of work. We are supposed to help each other. I want you to have time to yourself as you allow me."

She smiled and kissed his lips. "Ok. After we get done today I will make a list of things I can use help with that won't interfere with your rescuing."

"We'd better get started before I get lost in your kisses."

"Anything for the worlds bestest daddy." She smiled.

"I was speechless." He said looking at the medal. "It was the most beautiful gift I ever received. Next to you and Krysta, that is. Did she make anything for you?"

"Mhm. I got the worlds bestest mom bracelet." she said raising her wrist.

"What prompted her to do this?"

"We were talking about mother and Father's Day and she smiled and took off. I found out later she also took off with my sports candy cupcakes." She laughed. "Ok, let's get started." She kissed him again and headed to the kitchen.

He followed her to the kitchen to start the dishes when his crystal beeped. "Someone's in trouble!" and they heard Robbie yelling out to Sportacus. And it was panicked and getting closer. Elena's eyes got wide.

"No! The baby will wake up."

Sportacus went into his signature move and headed out to Robbie to at least quiet him then find out what was wrong.

"SPORTACUS!"

Sportacus got to Robbie who was still frantically yelling.

"Robbie, shh quiet down. I'm here." Robbie panicked and out of breath was trying to speak. "Breathe. What's wrong?" All Robbie could to was stutter. "Robbie!" He held his arms. "Look at me. Breathe. Focus." Sportacus was deep breathing and Robbie did the same. "That's it deep breath in." He instructed and Robbie continued taking deep breaths with Sportacus. "There you go. Very good. In, out. Now, what happened?"

He grabbed Sportacus's arms and squealed, "I'M PREGNANT!" He squealed, then passed out.

Sportacus caught him and stood there for a second as he tried to process what Robbie just told him. "Pregnant? He's pregnant?" He whispered. "With all Robbie's crazy inventions could it be possible? I think I may need help on this one." He hoisted him over his shoulder and brought him back to the house...


	2. The Big Surprise

Elena was in the chair folding laundry when the door opened and in came Sportacus with Robbie over his shoulder. He lay him down on the sofa and sat down in the chair opposite Elena.

"A stray? Ok you can keep him but the first time you don't take care of him back he goes." She smiled watching Sportacus smirk. "What happened?"

"Well, according to him, he's pregnant." Elena's eyes widened. "What?" Spartacus took a breath. "He just shouted 'I'm pregnant!' then passed out."

Elena looked at Robbie. "Lily must be pregnant." She said eyes wide and smiling.

"Unless he really is pregnant." He chuckled. Elena's brows furrowed. "Well, he does have some crazy inventions.'

"Very funny. No wonder he went into shock." She stood up. "I'd better give Lily a call and see how she's doing and let her know Robbie is here. I have a feeling he's going to need a hero when he wakes. If you could finish folding for me, my love. And while we have our guest, if you can dust and pick up the toys in here, please. I want you close to him in case he wakes up frantic. I'd like the baby to stay asleep for a bit." She walked over and gave him a kiss and took the cordless phone heading to Loquia's room.

"He's going to need help." He said as Elena left the room. He just stared at Robbie and thought about everything leading up to this. "A lot of help indeed."

* * *

Lily was in the back tending to the garden when her phone rang. She went inside to answer it. "Hello?"

"Lily? It's Elena. I have something of yours."

"So, you know the happy news?"

"Yes! And congratulations. If there is anything I can do to help you, let me know. How are you feeling?"

"I am well, thank you. I am very excited. How is Robbie?"

"Well, he's passed out on the couch at the moment. He'll be ok. Just be patient. He'd lost a lot when he was younger. He will be scared, but he will come through."

"I know. I am scared as well, but so very happy."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Certainly."

"Could the possibility exist that the baby could be a witch like you?"

Lily was quiet. It was not something she had even thought about. She didn't practice much anymore. There was no need. "It is always possible, I suppose, but her powers won't manifest until she's much older."

"She? You're having a girl?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Ok, we will have to get together soon. Bessie will have a field day with this." She chuckled.

"Let's keep this quiet until Robbie had had a chance to absorb this."

"Sure. I'll talk you you later. Congratulations again!"

Lily hung up the phone, smiled and went back to the garden.

* * *

Ziggy and Loquia were swing on the swings and Loquia turned and asked Ziggy a question with a slight nervous tone. "Have you ever been to Big City?"

"No. But I think it's kind of scary."

"Why?" Loquia asked

"Well, it got a lot of cars and a bunch of people. Way more than here in LazyTown. I heard people can get lost real easy. Why?"

"Well, mom and dad are gonna take me to Big City for school supplies and clothes."

"Oh! Well I wouldn't worry about it then. Sportacus will be there and you'll be perfectly safe."

"My daddy is the bestest daddy in the whole world!" She said proudly.

"Well, he certainly is cool and the bestest hero in the world."

"Is your daddy your bestest daddy?"

"He is pretty cool! I think he's bit jealous of Sportacus but thankful that he watches over us."

"What do you and your daddy do together?"

"Well, he works a lot in the hall of records and he recently got promoted to head of records. Now he does stuff for other bigger companies too. He works from home doing that."

"Records? What does that mean?"

"I don't know, I think he writes stuff about the people and their cities makes notes about buildings and stuff."

"Oh." She was confused about his description. "That's cool! As long as he likes what he does."

"Yeah, I guess. We're going shopping next weekend. Not sure where we are gonna go though."

"I'm excited about school! I can't wait till second grade!"

"Me too!" Ziggy agreed. First grade was so much fun, I can't wait to learn more and do it all over again."

Loquia looked at Ziggy and asked a rather unusual question. "Do you like me?"

Ziggy looked and without hesitation answered. "Of corse I do. I mean, we play every day."

"I mean the way I look. My eyes are white. No color to them and my skin is dark and my hair is white. Even my sister has green eyes like my mom."

Ziggy thought long and hard about his response. "Well, it's who you are and not what you look like that makes you, you. You're very pretty. And you are different and that's what makes you special."

Loquia smiled. "I just sometimes wish that I could have some part of my mom and dad in me. Especially my eyes." She slowed her swinging down.

"What what's wrong with your eyes?" He slowed down with her.

She took a deep breath and let it out. "They have no color and I can't see colors."

"You can't?" She shook her head and looked down. "Well, it's ok. There are lots of people who can't see colors."

"I guess." Ziggy got up and gave her a hug. A big smile came across her face and she hugged him back. She stood up and yelled, "Race ya to the slide!" And she took off. Ziggy stood there dumbfounded.

"Huh?" Then his brows furrowed. "Hey! That's cheating!" And took off after her. And the rest of the day they played.

* * *

Sportacus had picked up the toys and finished the laundry. He looked down at the unconscious Robbie on the sofa. He took a deep breath, grinned and went to Loquia's room there Elena was cleaning. As soon as he walked in his eyes widened. The mess was incredible. His jaw dropped then he spoke.

"Wow! This-" he was speechless. "Wow!"

Elena turned and looked at Sportacus. "And you should've seen it before I started cleaning."

"But-but it wasn't like this last night!" He was astounded. "What happened?"

"Ziggy and Loquia." She chuckled.

"Wow." Sportacus thought for a moment as he processed all that Elena does. "Maybe we should talk to Loquia about cleaning her room."

"No, it's ok really. It's all a part of being a kid."

"So is learning to clean your room. This is" he looked at the room again. "too much." He looked at her curiously for a moment. "You're afraid to tell her." She looked at him then continued picking up the room.

"I'm not afraid. I just want her to be a kid. Have fun and be happy."

"You're afraid because she was in the shadow realm." She stopped what she was doing. "No, it's what happened before the shadow realm." He knew he was right. She turned and faced him.

"I just don't want her to feel...rejected like what those people did to her."

He walked over to Elena and held her arms bringing her her in for a hug and a kiss. "You are the worlds bestest mommy." He grinned. "She won't feel rejected but there has to be some rules. It's not fair to you. She's old enough to keep her room clean. Besides, she doesn't remember what happened anymore and she's happy now."

"I suppose your right. I just worry."

"You're her mother. It's part of your job. And mine. We can talk to her and have her help us clean up."

"Why not we clean it and talk to her later. We have Robbie to deal with then Krysta when she wakes up. Besides it is a big job and I don't want to drop a...bomb." She said looking at the room. "This way we can start fresh."

Sportacus thought about it for a moment. "Ok. That sounds reasonable. But we need to be firm if needed."

Then from the living room they heard a scream. Elena's eyes widened. "The baby! Quiet him." They both ran out of the room, Elena to the baby's room and Sportacus to the living room.

As soon as Robbie caught sight of Sportacus he exploded. "Sportacus! You have to help me!" He spinning in circles. Sportacus was following him trying to quiet him.

"Robbie, you have to be quiet." He spoke quietly. "The baby is sleeping."

He grabbed Sportacus and and shrilled. "Sportacus what am I going to do? I'm pregnant!" Was followed by Sportacus's hand over Robbie's mouth.

"Robbie, please-" from the babies room the baby started crying. Sportacus bowed his head.

"I-I-I" Robbie studdered and looked in the direction of the babies room. "What do I do? I can't-I don't- what do I do?"

Sportacus eased Robbie on the couch. "Robbie, just calm down. Look at me. Now, before we continue just keep your voice down so Elena can get the baby back to sleep. Ok?" Robbie nodded. "Good, now, slowly tell me what's going on." He wanted Robbie to say the words.

"Lily, she's, she's, she's pregnant." As soon as he heard the words come from his mouth she started to panic.

"Robbie, it's ok. Stay calm. Breathe." Robbie was calming again. "Good. Now this is a good thing."

"But I can't do this! It's a baby! A life! A little person! A little me! I have to nurture it and helping it grow into a member of society. Sent it to school, college, give it advice, play sports...Can you do to for me?"

"Robbie!"

"My father left me! I have no idea what to do! I'm not good with kids!"

"Look, it'll be ok. Every thing will be fine. We will help you. But you have to be there for Lily. This is her first child too. You can do this. You have come a long way."

"But this is huge! Life changing!"

"Yes, it is but don't you think it's time? You've been seeing Lily for a while now."

Robbie shot up like a dart! "I'll have to get...married!" Elena came out as Sportacus was easing Robbie back down. "I can't do all that stuff! Be a family! I'll mess it up and I'll leave her!"

"Robbie you have lots of experience. You're around the kids all the time." He spoke quietly. Elena sat down next to Robbie.

"But all I ever did was cause trouble and try to run you out of town."

"Do you love her?" Elena asked.

"I do. But this..."

"Robbie," Sportacus began. "I know you can do this. We both do."

"You do?" They both nodded. "How?"

"Because," Elena took his hand. "you have grown so much. You made a relationship with Lily, you formed a friendship with Sportacus," Robbie gave a small grunt to which Sportacus hid a small chuckle. "You helped me give birth to Krysta and became like a brother to me, to name a few."

"And let us not forget you don't give me sugar apples anymore." He winked.

"How did all this happen?"

"Let me ask you something. If you were given a choice to go back to the way you were before Sportacus ever came here, would you? That means no Lily, no me, no Sportacus. Just you and LazyTown."

Robbie thought for a moment and his mind was a whirlwind. But he knew how empty he was before. "No but..." He looked at them both. Then at Elena who was looking at him like she knew. She did. She knew what the problem was. She wanted him to say it. He mustered all the strength to say two words. "I'm scared." Elena squeezed his hand in support.

"Robbie, that was a hard thing to admit but I want you to remember something. You're not alone." Sportacus said. "We will be here to help you. And this is a wonderful experience. All you have to do is take it one step at a time. Everything will fall into place." He said. "I will let you in on a secret." Robbie looked at him. "I was scared too."

Elena looked at Sportacus and she nodded.

"You were?"

"Yes. We both were. But we took it one step at a time."

"But what if I mess up?"

"You are not your father, Robbie, but this is a conversation you should be having with Lily. She needs you. It's going to be ok." Elena reassured.

"It's the best thing that can happen to anyone. Think about it Robbie. Think of how you felt when you held Krysta for the first time. Don't you want to feel that again?" Sportacus wanted to get him excited about fatherhood.

Robbie thought about it. He remembered how he held the tiny little person in his arms. So small and delicate. He smiled.

"You're right." He said quietly. "But you will be there to help me?"

"Of course." He gave him a supportive pat on the shoulder.

"Ok, then. I'll go talk to Lily." He got up and headed to the door, deep in thought, and opened the door and walked into the closet. Sportacus and Elena looked at each other then back at the door where they heard Robbie call out.

"I don't suppose I hit a black out in a dry cleaners have I?"

"No." They both answered. Robbie opened the door and chuckled embarrassingly. He smiled and walked out the correct door.

"He hasn't done that in a long time." Elena chuckled.

"He's is for a wild ride. I hope we can handle it." He chuckled.

"Well, I know one thing we both need to handle." She got up walked over to Sportacus and kissed his nose. "Housework. I got Krysta back to sleep but I think we only have a half hour." She headed back to Loquia's room.

"Right behind you, my love." He said happily following his wife.

* * *

Ziggy and Loquia were playing when the clock sounded the hour. It was three o'clock. They looked at each other.

"It's time. Come on." And Loquia took off with Ziggy following close behind. They looked around making sure they weren't seen.

They went to the tree house, climbed up and closed the door. They closed anyone openings and made sure no kids were nearby.

"Are you sure we should keep doing this?" Ziggy asked.

"It's the only way, Ziggy." Loquia said. "Now let's get to work..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow!" Ziggy exclaimed. "There are a lot of balloons up here." He chuckled.

"Yeah, I used them as decoration when I gave my daddy a present. We can play with them later. Ok, are you ready?" She asked.

"Yeah, but, what if we lose a tooth? How are we gonna hide it?"

"I don't know, but we will. I want to prove to Trixie there is a tooth fairy. So we have to keep it a secret. Ready?"

"Uh huh."

"Ok, ready, on your mark, get set, wiggle."

And the both started wiggling their front teeth, which were getting looser as they wiggled, but still nothing. After a few minutes they stopped.

"Is yours any looser?" Ziggy asked.

"A little bit more. Let's wiggle for a few more minutes then we will go play."

"What if Trixie's right and there is no tooth fairy?"

"Ziggy," she tilted her head. "that's like saying there's no Santa Clause. And we all met him."

"Yeah, you're right."

After a few more minutes, when they wiggled as much as they could, they stopped.

"How does mine look?" Ziggy flashed a smile.

Loquia saw his tooth was crooked. "Wow! It could come out really soon. How about mine?" She smiled.

"Yours is crooked too. Both of them. Really crooked."

"Really?" She wiggled a bit more. "Cool! We'll show Trixie the tooth fairy is real." She was was wiggling her teeth with her tongue. Then she picked up a balloon and threw it at Ziggy's face and laughed.

Ziggy laughed and threw a balloon back which led to a balloon war. They laughed hard as balloons flew all over the place. During the game the streamers came down and both kids got caught in them. They rolled around and fell over each other having fun. The balloons were flying all over. After they had as much fun as they could, they lay on their backs catching their breath.

"I'm getting kinda hungry. Let's go find some sports candy." Ziggy sat up.

Loquia sat up. "I'm thirsty too."

Ziggy gasped. "Loquia! Your teeth."

Loquia felt the spot and one tooth was missing and the other was hanging by a thread. She wiggled it and it came out in her fingers. Ziggy went over to the first aid kid that Elena insisted on them having, just in case. He gave her some gauze. It wasn't bleeding that much.

"Where's my other tooth?" She asked as she ran her tongue ran through the new space between her other teeth.

"I don't know." They both started looking the balloons.

After a few minutes of shifting balloons Loquia shouted. "I found it!" She sat back in relief.

"Wow! How are you going to hide that from your parents? I mean it's both teeth."

"Well, it's only for one night. I can do it. I've been hiding it so far." She said with a slight lisp. "It feels funny." She smiled showing Ziggy.

"Looks kinda cute." He giggled as his stomach rumbled. "Maybe we should get something to eat."

Loquia wrapped her teeth in a fresh gauze and pocketed it. "Yeah, I'm kind hungry too."

"Why don't we go to my house and eat? Less chance of you being seen then."

"Ok." She agreed and took off down the ladder. "Race ya!"

"Hey you cheated again!" He hollered after her running to his house.

* * *

Robbie walked back home to talk to Lily. He hoped running off as he did didn't show as a reflection of his feelings. He did love her. He still didn't know how this all happened. But as Elena asked, if he go back to the way things were... No. But he never dreamed this would happen. He did mean what he said when he told her he might want a child, but he never thought...

He sat down on a near by bench with Lily's house in view. "I'm going to have a baby." He whispered. He got up and headed home. He got to the door opened it and walked in.

"Lily?" He heard nothing he went to the kitchen and she wasn't there. He looked out the window and she was outside in the garden. It looked like she was planting flowers. She looked very beautiful. He smiled and walked outside. "Hello." He said quietly.

She looked at him and smiled. "How are you?"

"Well, I am...stunned and happy and scared and about half a dozen feelings I can't describe." Then he gasped. "What if he gets my chin?" His hands went to his chin.

Lily smiled. "Then again she may not."

"She? We're having a girl?"

"Yes."

As he sank to his knees memories of his sister flooded his mind. Was he getting a second chance or was history repeating itself? He was still unsure what caused her death. Only that Milanrus, Number Nine, went to find a cure for whatever was wrong with her. She didn't make it and he never returned.

Lily saw the amazement turn to pain. She took sat in front of him and took his hands. He looked down then back at her.

"Robbie, I understand what you went through. This" she thought about her words. "-if you need time... Go to your lair. Take what you need or stay here with me. I will not judge. I only want us happy and to raise a beautiful child."

He sat there in silence. He didn't know what he should do, but he did need time. He wondered if it might have been easier if it had been a boy. He didn't know. The fact that it was a girl just overpowered him. He didn't think it would hit him like this. He sat there not knowing what to think. Minutes passed as they sat there. Lily was quiet and held his hands. She knew some of his past, that Milanrus left and his sister and mother had died but he never went into more detail that that. There were only two other people who knew everything and that was Sportacus and Elena. He opened up a lot, but not everything. She was very patient with him and she was going to give him what he needed now. She looked in his eyes and kissed him.

"I love you, Robbie." He looked at her and gave a slight grin.

"I think I will go back to the lair. Just for a little while." He kissed her back. "Thank you." He released her hands and stood up. He helped her up and hugged her. "You know where to find me." He said quietly. "I just need to think."

"I know. I'll be here." He turned and left for his lair.

Lily watched him leave but she knew in his heart that he will come back to her...

* * *

Stephanie and Pixel were walking in the park, hands locked, talking when they saw Robbie Robbie walking, in what looked like, was deep in thought.

"Wow. Robbie looks...serious." She stopped. "I don't think I've ever even him like that. I wonder if something's wrong?"

"I don't know. He looks kinda bummed...I think."

"Let's go say hi."

And before Pixel could answer she was pulling him in Robbie's direction.

"Hi Robbie. How are you doing today?"

He just looked up then at their hands interlocked then at the ground. He took a deep breath and grinned. "I'm fine pinky. I just wanna be alone for a while." And he walked past them towards his billboard.

"You don't think he and Lily broke up do you?"

Pixel cocked his head a bit. "I don't think so. He didn't look like a man broken hearted."

"It's still weird seeing him with a woman. But I'm happy for him."

"Yeah, who would've ever thought, Robbie with a woman. I thought he was gonna be a grumpy old man trying to shoo us out of town." They both chuckled.

She turned to face him. She smiled so bright it made him smile in return. They both leaned in and kissed.

"Oh yuck!"

They both turned to see Trixie wrinkling her nose. "Trixie!" Stephanie exclaimed. "Don't worry, Trixie. You'll be one of us one day." She giggled.

"Are we going to have our annual goodbye to summer at the beach this year?" She said rolling her eyes changing the subject.

"Of course. What would make you think otherwise?"

Trixie looked at their hands. "Well, you two have been more chummy lately. A lot more chummy."

"Well, we are dating, Trixie." Pixel pointed out with a grin.

"Yeah, well, hey, did you hear? I told Ziggy and Loquia there was no tooth fairy and they've been wiggling their teeth like crazy." She laughed.

"Trixie! That wasn't nice!" Stephanie frowned.

"Relax. Once they get their teeth out they'll figure it out."

"Trixie! It's part of the whole thing of being a kid. What would you have done if someone told you there was no such thing as the tooth fairy when you were their age? What would you have done?"

"They did and there isn't." She walked off.

"Girl talk?" Pixel asked.

"Girl talk." She kissed him. "I'll met you later tonight then? Bessie is making spaghetti and meatballs."

"I can't wait."

Stephanie ran and caught up with Trixie. "Hey! What was that about back there?"

"Nothing just playing a joke." She kicked a random pebble.

"Did something happen when you were a kid?"

"No." She pouted.

"Trixie." She grabbed her arm to face her. "We're best friends. What happened? You know you can talk to me."

She walked over to the swings and sat down. Stephanie followed suit and sat.

"I-" she swallowed and looked down. "There isn't a tooth fairy. My father was always practical and my mom always told me the truth to keep me from getting disappointed in life, as she put it. They told me that was just some story. I told her other kids lost their teeth and got money but she didn't believe and my father told me it was their parents putting the money under their pillows.

So, one night, when I was in kindergarden I slept over one of my friends houses. She had lost her tooth and I was determined to find out what happened so I stayed up and the door opened and her mother came in, took the tooth and left a dollar. After she left..." Trixie looked down. "I quietly cried myself to sleep."

"Trixie, I'm so sorry."

"So, why shouldn't they know the truth? Ziggy and Loquia. Shouldn't they know the truth?" When she asked she almost sounded guilty. "I mean, I was real young so what difference does it make?"

"It's all the magic of growing up. I'm sorry it was taken away from you. At least we know Santa is real. Cause that would have been a real bummer." She offered a slight grin.

"Well, why couldn't the tooth fairy be real?" She pouted.

"Who says their not?"

She turned her head and looked at Stephanie. "Didn't you just hear my story? I saw there was no tooth fairy."

"Well, I never saw-"

"What about when you got older? Old enough to question?"

Stephanie shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I just never thought about it. But you can't go around telling the kids there is no such thing." They both sat in silence and Stephanie had never been told there wasn't but the thought just faded when she got older. "What if there is and because you never believed she just never came?" Even now, Stephanie didn't want to let go of that part of her childhood. She still remained positive.

"Weren't you listening? I told you it's the parents who put the money there. I saw it with my own eyes."

Trixie reached in her pocket and pulled out a tooth.

"What's that?"

"My last tooth. I guess I can just toss it in the garbage. It's where they all end up anyway, isn't it?"

"No. Wait. I have a idea. Who else knows you lost a tooth?"

"Just you and me, pinky."

"Don't throw it away. Not yet. Let's do one last thing. Just put it under your pillow tonight and see what happens. I won't say anything. And if nothing happens the we really know for sure."

"But I saw-"

"Just do it for me, please." She pleaded.

Trixie looked at her tooth. "I don't see what difference it's gonna make."

"I'll tell you tomorrow." Stephanie smiled.

* * *

It was dinner time and Loquia came in making sure not to show or tell her parents about her teeth. She ran to her room first and hid the teeth under her pillow. "Loquia!" She heard her father call out. She walked to the kitchen and sat down by her plate.

Sportacus was feeding Krysta in her chair, dribbling food from her mouth that she didn't like. "You know, she changes her mind more times than I can flip in the air."

"She just gets bored. She liked it yesterday." Elena giggled as she filled the dinner plates.

Sportacus turned to Loquia. "So, did you have fun today?"

"Mhm."

"Did you play with Ziggy?"

"Mhm." She was determined not to open her mouth.

Sportacus's brows furrowed. Elena looked over because she was normally very chatty at dinner.

"Lolo, is something wrong?" Elena asked.

"No." She replied keeping her teeth hidden.

Elena observed Loquia for a moment, as she took a bite of her food, then shot Sportacus a look to ignore it and she would explain later.

After dinner, while Loquia was taking her bath, Elena and Sportacus sat down for a chat.

"She lost her teeth and she doesn't want us to know about it. I happen to catch a glimpse as she was eating."

"What! But this is big! Her first teeth!" Elena hushed him.

"She doesn't want us to know about it for some reason and we should just let this play out until it becomes obvious, I guess." Sportacus was getting bouncy and she eased him. "Believe me, it's hard for me too. So, just play dumb for now."

Sportacus sat back. "Wow. I just don't know what to say. We should all be a part of this."

"I know. It explains her strange behavior. She's been hiding it very well." Elena chuckled.

Sportacus sat back and took a deep breath. "Ok. We will play it your way for now." Then Sportacus thought for a moment. "I wonder if this has anything to do with the tooth fairy?"

"The what?"

"The tooth fairy. You know, when you lose a tooth as a child-" he looked at Elena. She never had a childhood because she was never a child. She looked a little disappointed. "Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry."

She shrugged. "It's ok. I guess that piece of information wasn't passed to me from your crystal or the computer. So, tell me real quick then we can go check on Lolo."

As Sportacus told Elena about the legend of the tooth fairy, Loquia washed herself and got out of the tub, determined to keep her secret. She ran in and got her pajamas on then she looked under her pillow. Her teeth were still there. She had to go to sleep for the tooth fairy to come. She was far too excited. There was a tap at her window. She turned and saw Ziggy. She ran over and opened the window.

"Look! I lost one of my teeth too. I just kept wiggling an it he next thing I knew it was in my hand." Loquia smiled brightly.

"That s great! Now we'll have double the proof for Trixie."

"Ok, gotta go." And he ran back home.

"Mom! Dad! I'm ready for my story!" She shouted. She got under her covers all ready with books on her bed.

Sportacus and Elena looked at each other strangely then went to Loquia's room. She was determined.

"Wow. You brushed your teeth and everything?"

"Mhm." She pulled the covers over her mouth. Can you read to me? I don't feel like reading tonight?"

"Sure." He smiled. He sat down and she cuddled facing opposite him. After a couple of stories she drifted off. Sportacus peeked under her pillow and saw two teeth. His heart warmed. He set the pillow back, joined his wife and they went to bed.

* * *

Trixie looked at the last of her baby teeth. She sighed, but put her tooth in a baggy and under her pillow. She stared at her pillow.

"Only because you asked me to do this Stephanie." Then she lay down and went to sleep.

* * *

Ziggy was all excited. He got in his pajamas, put his tooth under his pillow, got into bed snuggling with his teddycus and fell asleep.

* * *

Stephanie opened her window and looked up.

"Tooth fairy, could you please go to Trixie's house and get her tooth. I really think she wants to believe. Please." She looked out at the night time and gave a weak smile then closed her window, wrote in her diary and went to sleep.

As LazyTown slept, there was no way they were prepared for what was to happen next...


	4. The Tooth Fairy

As the midnight hour approached a small light moved in the darkness. It bumped into the pole of the basketball hoop then fluttered around erratically, almost dizzy like, as it went from house to house in LazyTown. It came to a small house and slipped under the door.

The tiny ball of light moved from door to door hovering for a moment then stopped at one door. It moved down to the ground then it got brighter and grew. The light began to fade as it started to take form. Then a hand went on the door knob, turned it and opened the door. Inside there slept a happy little blond boy snuggling his teddy bear. The figure moved in, lifted the pillow and took the tooth replacing it with a dollar. The figure gave a gentle pat on the head and left. As soon as the door closed it turned back to a ball of light and searched for the next house.

It flew erratically to the next house, found its way in and searched the doors. It stopped, took form and opened the door. There, sleeping, snuggling with her stuffed monkey, was a little girl with white hair. The figure lifted up the pillow, carefully took the teeth and replaced them with two dollars. It gently pat the girl on the head and left.

Once outside it stopped. It began to search for a direction but became confused. It went to a yellow house and peeked in and saw an older girl with pink hair, but this was not the house then it moved along down the road and stopped at a little red house. It went inside and took shape again. This shape was much smaller. As it passed a mirror it saw it took the shape of the little pink girl. The figure looked at itself and found it strange.

She turned and looked at the door curiously. There was something different about this. She slowly opened the door and she walked in. She tilted her head and slowly approached the sleeping child.

She, with a confused look on her face, looked at the pillow. This was odd. She had never seen this child before. There was something different. She leaned in, lifted the pillow and all of a sudden the lights went on.

The figure froze. This had never happened before. She had no idea what to do.

"So, this is why you wanted me to put my tooth under the pillow? So you can try and dupe me into thinking there is a tooth fairy?" Her eyes became watery. "Stephanie, how could you? You're my best friend."

Trixie watched Stephanie who just stood there with their mouth agape. "What's wrong with you? You know I'm not stupid, don't you. I told you there was no tooth fairy." She said wiping her tears. "I never thought you would do something like this."

The figure straightened up and cocked her head to the side. "So' that's why I haven't seen you before. You don't believe in the tooth fairy."

"Stephanie maybe you should go." She said sadly and reached under her pillow and grabbed the tooth. "And take this stupid thing with you." She threw it at Stephanie who caught it.

"Well, this is highly unusual." The figure took a deep breath. "I guess I'll have to come clean. Mind you, this has never happened to me before. I have been so careful for hundreds of years of doing this. I have never been caught." The figure mused. "I guess it's a good thing I'm not a leprechaun or else you'd have my gold."

"What are you talking about?"

The Stephanie figure sat down on the bed and took a deep breath. "I am the tooth fairy."

"Oh, you're the tooth fairy." She said mockingly. "Well, that explains a lot." Trixie looked at her. "I think you're taking this a bit too far, Stephanie."

"I _am_ the tooth fairy. I take the form of a family member the child is closest to so when I come for the tooth they aren't scared."

Trixie just looked at her. "Alright miss smarty pants, if that's true then why did you never come to my house?"

The tooth fairy just sat there for a moment then looked down and back at Trixie. "You didn't believe. When we come for the teeth we feel the essence of the child as they wait for the tooth fairy. We feel the child waiting for the tooth fairy we feel their belief, I guess is best as I can explain it."

Trixie sat there watching the figure who took Stephanie's form, telling her this story. She wanted to believe. "Prove it." She blurted out.

The tooth fairy stood up and looked at Trixie, her head cocked to the side.

"What re you doing?" Trixie asked"

"I said we take the form of someone close to you or someone you trust...ah, very well then." She turned into a ball of light then reformed into Sportacus. Trixie's eyes widened. "See?"

Then her eyes narrowed. So why don't you come in the classic frilly tutu and wand?"

"It was decided many years ago that doing it this way was the best way. When the children saw us in their rooms in our "tutu" as you call it, they got frightened seeing a stranger in their room. When they told the parents what they saw, well, let's say legend was born. But too many children were waiting for us so we stopped and the parents continued the legend. We had to find some way to be able to get in and not get discovered if the child awoke.

So, we decided to change our appearance to make us look like someone who was close to the child such as a friend or parent. It made things more acceptable especially in cases like this."

"Can you change back to Stephanie? It's a little freaky having Sportacus in my room." In a flash of light she changed back to Stephanie. Trixie looked at the tooth fairy. "So...what happens now?"

The tooth fairy smiled. "Right now you will sleep." She blew a glitter like substance at her and Trixie relaxed back on her pillow and closed her eyes. The tooth fairy reached for Trixie's baby teeth. "I will take care of these and as for you... Well, let's just say you will have a a very special future." She lifted the pillow and placed something under her pillow. "Sleep well, Trixie." And with that she returned to the little ball of light and left.

* * *

Loquia, sleeping and suddenly her body started to twitch. After a few moments she started to whimper then toss and turn. She turned on her back and she pushed the blankets off her body moving from side to side. Her whimpers turned into pants and tears formed in her eyes as her body rocked and her hands closed into fists.

Her breathing became more intense and she began to sweat. Her body tensed and eyes clinched as she tried to speak...

Elena, sleeping peacefully started to toss and turn. She tossed so much that it woke Sportacus. His vision was a bit blurred as he leaned over to his wife.

"Elena! Elena!" He gently shook her trying to wake her. Her eyes opened fast and she sat up.

"Lolo!" She bolted up and ran to the door and stopped. Her vision was also blurred. She shook her head trying to shake it off and ran to Loquia's room with Sportacus close behind. She ran to the bed and Loquia sat up with her hands over her eyes. "Loquia?"

"Mama? My eyes hurt."

Sportacus and Elena both went to either side of her bed. Suddenly, Elena and Sportacus brought their hands to her eyes.

"Ah! My eyes! They sting!"

"Mine too!" Sportacus winced.

"Mama! Daddy!" Loquia cried out and instinctively they reached out for her and for her and each other and as soon as they connected their eyes shot open and a bright light emitted from them all. Loquia's eyes to both her parents and they to her. Their bodies went rigid and after what seemed like forever the light subsided. Loquia fell back to her pillow, Sportacus forward on her lap and Elena to the side of her bed on the floor.

Sportacus was the first to come round. He moaned and shook his head rubbing his eyes. Slowly they came into focus. He reached forward to Loquia.

"Sweetheart, are you ok?" He gently shook her. "Loquia!" He was relieved as she she started to stir. Her hands went to her eyes and she sat up. Then he went to Elena and sat her up against the bed.

"Elena! Come on. Wake up." He tapped her face and she stared to awaken. He got up and ran to the bathroom and got a cold washcloth and back to Loquia's room where he put the compress over her eyes.

"Loquia, are you alright?" She nodded holding the cloth over her eyes then went back to Elena. Her eyes opened and she opened them wide several times.

"Oh, what happened? Lolo!" She got up with Sportacus's help and they both returned to Loquia's side.

"Does it feel better?" Sportacus asked. Loquia nodded. "Let me look." He set the cloth down and she kept her eyes closed. Elena took her hand.

"It's ok, baby. We're right here." Elena assured.

Sportacus took her head in his hands. "Open your eyes, sweetheart." She shook her head. "Come on, daddy and mommy are right here. Just open them slowly. Let me see."

Loquia lifted her head and slowly opened her eyes. As she did her mouth opened up and the look on her face was that if she had just got a puppy for Christmas. Sportacus and Elena's eyes widened in surprise. They looked at each other and back at Loquia.

"Loquia! Your eyes!"

"I can see!" She shouted. "I can see colors!" She looked at her mother. "Mama, I can see colors!"

"Lolo, you're eyes! They are...teal!" She said in amazement. Loquia looked at her confused. Elena left and got a mirror and showed her.

Loquia beamed. "Mama! Daddy! My eyes have color!"

"Loquia! Your teeth!" He decided to add. She clasped her hands over her mouth then turned and looked under her pillow and found two silver dollars.

"Look, I have two shiny dollars! This is the best day ever!" She hugged her parents.

"Oh, Lolo, I'm so happy for you. You look even more beautiful."

"I have to tell Ziggy and l have proof the tooth fairy is real. This'll show Trixie."

Sportacus and Elena looked at each other and both said 'Ah' at the same time. Now things made sense. Loquia bolted up and Sportacus caught her.

"Hold on, sweetheart. Ziggy is sleeping and it's late. This will have to wait till morning.

"But, I have to tell him. He lost a tooth too! We have to make sure the tooth fairy went to his house too." She said as Sportacus sat her back down on her bed."

"It can wait, sweetie."

Loquia picked up the mirror and just stared, amazed, with a smile on her face. Elena smiled to see her child so happy. Sportacus got up and picked Loquia up.

"I tell you what. Why don't you come and sleep with mommy and daddy to make this the most extra special day!"

"Wow! Really?"

"Yes, let's go!"

Elena knew it was the only way Loquia was going to get to sleep. Which she did holding her silver dollar and gazing in the mirror. Elena turned to Sportacus.

"So, what do you suppose happened and why?"

He shrugged. "I wish I knew, but I am going to find out."

"I hope she's still this excited when we go to Big City this weekend." She yawned and leaned over and she and Sportacus gave each other a kiss goodnight. Elena drifted off, but Sportacus found it hard to get back to sleep. He got up got dressed and left Elena a note that he would be back soon. Opened the door and looked up the night sky and whispered with a smile, "Never a dull moment." And he left for his air ship.


	5. Changes

The sunlight broke through the window and Elena woke up and no one was there. No Sportacus or Loquia. She looked at the clock. 9:00 am. She groaned and rolled over into her pillow. She sprawled out momentarily enjoying the space when she heard the baby gurgling. She smiled, got up and went over to her. Krysta looked up smiling and let out a toot. Elena giggled and picked her up. She brought her to the changing table and made goofy faces and giving her raspberries on her tummy. She laughed so hard she let out another toot.

"Ooh! That was a smelly." She said as she started to remove her diaper. "I don't know where daddy and sissy are, but I'm sure we will find out soon enough." She changed, picked up Krysta and stared her day.

* * *

Ziggy was sleeping when he heard continuous knocking on his window and stirred.

"Ziggy! Ziggy! Wake up!" Loquia was looking in continuously rapping on the window.

"Huh wha-" opening his eyes he saw Loquia and got out of the bed heading to the window. "Loquia, hi. What's going on?"

"Look!" She said holding two shiny coins. "The tooth fairy gave me these!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Look under your pillow!"

Ziggy quickly went to his pillow and found a shiny coin. His eyes lit up. He grabbed the coin and went back to the window to show Loquia. "I got one! I got one! She's real! She's-" he stopped and looked at Loquia. His brows furrowed then went wide. "Your eyes! What happened?" Was all he could say. He fumbled in his mind for words.

"I don't know. But aren't they great?! I have my mommy's and daddy's eyes now! And that's not all! I can see colors! I'll meet you at the tree house!" She jumped up and down and took off running towards the park. She headed to the tree house and went inside looking off the porch like extension they made. She looked around at everything savoring all the colors she could see. She looked up and saw Sportacus's airship moving towards the town. As it came to a stop she watched her father jump down and handspring through the town and back home. Enjoying all the colors all around her she saw Stephanie and decided to show her and everyone her eyes.

* * *

Elena was getting breakfast ready for her and Krysta when she felt such joy and happiness. It was coming from Loquia. She smiled. She was so happy that Loquia was happy. The door opened and Sportacus came in. "In here, love." She called out.

"Ah. There are two of my beautiful girls. I imagine the third is off showing everyone what she got last night."

"Yes, I'm sure she is." She responded as Sportacus kissed her and the baby. "We woke up and everyone was gone. Where did you take off to?"

"I couldn't sleep so I went to the airship to se if there was anything in the computer about dark elves and what happened last night."

"And?"

"No, but it did tell me what I had to do to find out. And I had to go find some dark elves." He said picking up a peach and taking a bite.

"That must've been fun."

"No, but it was easier than I thought to find them. Getting them to talk to me was the hard part. But They did eventually tell me what I needed to know."

"Dadadadadadadaa."

"Yes, hello Krysta." He giggled.

"Mamamamama."

Elena smiled brightly. "Hello, Krysta Krysta Krysta." She said back to her as she cut some banana on her plate. "And what did they say?"

"Apparently, when the child becomes a certain age they take on a characteristic or trait of one or both parents. They called it the bonding. They didn't really tell me any more than that as it was a private matter to the dark elves."

"I'm surprised they told you that much."

"Well, I had to plead my case but they came round."

Elena got up and kissed him on the lips. "Well, no one can resist your charm."

He pulled her on his lap and kissed her back. "I think it is I who is under your spell."

"Dadadada! Mamamamamama!"

They looked at Krysta who was happily squishing the banana and smearing it in her mouth.

"And we are her slaves." Elena giggled. A yawn escaped Sportacus's mouth. "Why don't you take a nap my sweet?"

Sportacus thought about all this things he could say to argue, but he was very tired. "Well, I could use the sleep. I suppose a small nap couldn't hurt." He said yawning again.

"You can sleep on the couch. I have the bedding in the laundry. Krysta and I have our morning walk so, when we get back I'll wake you."

"It feels so strange taking a nap so early. But as long as you wake me, it'll be worth it."

She smiled. "And don't forget tomorrow is our trip to Big City. You rest now. We'll be back soon." She kissed him once more and headed out.

Sportacus lay his head down on the couch pillow and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Robbie Rotten master of disguise and town villain, looks around his lair, or as Elena's likes to call it, his man cave. He looks at his fluffy orange chair and sighs. His sits down and looks at it, playing with the fuzz on the arms. This chair didn't have the same meaning now other than he liked it because it was comfortable.

When he was a villain... He, still even now, wondered how this all happened? Everything. To him having feelings for Elena in the beginning to her now being like a sister to Sportacus being a friend and now Lily. Lily, his girlfriend and soon to be the mother of his child. He got out of his fluffy orange chair and walked over this gadgets when he felt a bump at his leg. He looked down and saw his robodog. He even felt a fondness to the mechanical mutt he made. "Hey, how are you my pooch?"

The robodog just cocked his head and mimicked a panting motion. Robbie chuckled and sat back in his chair opening the compartment at the top of the arm. He took out the necklace he made for his sister before she died and just stared at it. A tear rolled down his cheek. He missed his sister even more now that he knew he was going to be a father. But could he do it? Could he be a father? The more he thought the more pain it brought up from the past. Especially when it came to Milanrus, number nine. Why did he leave? Why didn't he save his sister?

He grunted and went to his periscope. He pulled it down and looked around town. He saw Loquia running over to Ziggy's house telling him about the tooth fairy. She looked so cute with her missing teeth. Turning he saw Elena walking out of the house with the baby. Where was Sportanerd? He repositioned the periscope and saw him asleep on the couch. "Sportacus asleep on the couch? In the middle of the morning? What is happening?"

"Ruff."

"I just don't get it. I-" he couldn't finish his sentence. He pulled his periscope down with another angry grunt and sat back his chair again.

* * *

Elena turned her attention to the stroller when out of the corner of her eye she saw dirt fly up and the periscope go down. She thought for a moment and looked to Krysta. "How about a visit to uncle Robbie's man cave?" She said very cheery tone.

"Ra! Ra!"

Elena gasped in delight. "Oh my goodness! You're so smart. Yes you are." She happily said rubbing her nose to Krysta's. "Let's go show uncle Robbie how smart you are."

* * *

Robbie looked at the necklace again. He needed to focus. His thoughts were scattered. He was going to be a father. A father. He started thinking about his own father and what a disappointment he ended up being. He didn't know that until his father left taking all the money. He got up and started pacing. "What if I am a disappointment? What if I can't do it? What if I leave?

What if it hates me? What if I mess up?"

"Then we will be here to help you."

He spun around and saw Elena with Krysta. "How did you know-?"

"It's what I do." She grinned. "What's going on?"

"I-I just don't-" he shifted and bowed his head. "This change. Lily pregnant." He walked over to his chair and sat down. Then stood back up. "And what's with Sportacus being asleep in the middle of the morning? Is he going to be the lazy villain now?" He sat back down.

"Sweetie, I think you're over thinking it." She giggled.

He grunted and sat back in his chair. "I'm scared alright? As soon as she told me it was a girl all I could think about was my sister and Milanrus..." He sighed and looked down. Elena sat on the arm of the chair next to him bouncing Krysta on her knee.

"Robbie, you have some scars that hasn't healed yet and I can tell you there there will be more things coming your way that you will have to deal with, especially as a parent, but you are strong. Look at all you've been through and look at all you've done. You fell in love, you made friends, you helped deliver this little bundle of happiness. And check this out." She pointed to Robbie. Who is that Krysta? Who is that?"

"Ra ra."

"YES! That's right! That's the my girl." Robbie looked at her warmheartedly and a silly grin broadened his face accentuating his overbite.

"She said my name."

"Mamamamama. Dadadadadada."

"Yes! I'm mamma, little girl." She said rubbing noses. Then she handed her to Robbie. He awkwardly took her. He had, on occasion babysat, but Loquia was always there for distraction. Rikki was always in his mind but he pushed it back but he felt now it was getting to a point he no longer could. He looked at the happy child saying 'Ra Ra' repeatedly and he couldn't help but laugh.

"See? Right there. That's how you know. I can see how happy she makes you. Look, Sportacus hasn't given up on trying to find Milanrus, but I really think you need to talk about this." He got up handing Krysta to her.

"The truth is I really just don't know. The first thought was I would love to name her Rikki but am I jinxing her? Will she die like Rikki? Then I think what if i can't handle it and leave like my dad? What if she doesn't like me? It's too much change." He stopped and turned away, his head in his hands"

Elena set the baby down and walked over and saw the dolls Robbie had made a while back and she was surprised to see that on top of the Spartacus, Stephanie and Robbie dolls, there was a an Elena doll. She looked at it for a moment then handed them to the baby. She then walked over to Robbie and held him. He sobbed on her shoulder. "Robbie, whats the real problem?" She asked rubbing his back.

He cried holding her tight. She could feel the floodgates opening. His pain form his loss. The pain he buried deep all these years. He never had anyone to open up to because his hero left causing more damage than he was prepared for. More pain than anyone should endure. More abandonment that anyone should ever have to go through. Elena did her best to not project her feelings of sorrow for what Robbie went through. The last thing she wanted to do was to have the baby pick up on her feelings and be sad.

She looked down the the baby was playing with the dolls sucking on their heads, knocking them down, naming them and just having fun. She stood there comforting Robbie, not saying a word. After a very long cry he looked at Elena. She wiped the tears away and looked back at his watery eyes. She left and came back with tissues. "Here. Let's sit down." They went back to his chair.

He looked at her. "I miss them. My mother, my sister and I'm so mad at Milanrus. He just left. Like my father. I don't want to become them. When I was young I wanted to be a hero, but after what he did. He left. I looked up to him. My mother died and he took care of us but he left. My sister died and he left. Not a goodbye or I'm sorry." He looked down as Krysta crawled to his legs holding the Robbie doll saying its name. Robbie chuckled between sobs.

Elena sat next to Robbie. "I'm so sorry, Robbie. I really am. But you can do this and I think what you really need to do is tell Lily everything. She needs to be your rock as well. You two are having a baby together. She should know."

He looked up at her. "I don't know if I can. It means letter her in."

"You're afraid of being hurt. You haven't dealt with your feelings fully yet. You have to understand that you are not Milanrus or your father and this baby is not your sister but a part of you and Lily. I know you miss your family and I know it hurt deeper than you've ever admitted, but you need to get this out. It's holding you back from so much happiness."

"But if I tell Lily everything...what if she can't handle it? What if she leaves?"

"Robbie you two were brought together by destiny or fate, but you were brought together like Sportacus and I. It was meant to be. Do you love her?"

"Yes." He said without question.

"And she knows some of your story already. She's your partner, Robbie. Let her in."

"Mamama! Dadada! Rararara! Sasasasa!" Krysta blurted out holding up each of the dolls. They both laughed especially after she put the Sportacus dolls head in her mouth.

"Ok, my beautiful, smart, little munchkin." She said picking her up kissing her cheeks. "I think it's time we go wake dada."

"Why the blue elf sleeping anyway?" Elena told him the story. "So, Loquia can see colors now?"

"Yup. And she so happy. Isn't she, my little cutie patooti." She answered making raspberries on her cheeks. She turned to Robbie and smiled.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, let's say goodbye to uncle Robbie." She looked at Robbie. "Can you say bye bye?" She waved Krysta's hand.

He nodded and watched her leave then sat down in his chair. He picked up the phone and dialed. "Can you come down to the lair? I'd like to talk..."


	6. Chapter 6

I know it's been a while since I updated, but ya know, Real life. but Here I am lol. So without further adieu-

I don't Own LazyTown but I thank Magnus for creating it so we can take part in something wonderful and giving us the opportunity to continue the stories through our fanfic.

* * *

Stephanie was heading over to see Pixel when she heard Loquia madly yelling her name and running in her direction.

"Stephanieeeeeeeeee!"

Stephanie couldn't tell if there was anything wrong or not until she got closer and could see excitement on her face. She finally caught up to her a bit out of breath. "Notice anything different about me?" She smiled brightly.

"Oh my god! Loquia you lost both your teeth!" Then she gasped. "And your eyes! Wow! What happened?"

"I don't know what happened about my eyes but I have my mommy AND daddys eyes _and_ I can see colors now!" She blinked several times making Stephanie giggle. "And look!" She held up two shiny coins. "Look what the tooth fairy gave me!"

"What is all the commotion going on out here?" Trixie came up from behind.

"HA! So, there, Trixie! Me and Ziggy got coins from the tooth fairy and we didn't tell anybody about our teeth!" She waved the coins proudly.

"Yeah, yeah. Ok. So, I was wrong. No need to rub my nose in it." And she walked over to the swings and sat in one of them.

Stephanie could tell something was bothering her and it didn't seem like the same thing that bothered her yesterday. "Um, Loquia, why don't you go show Pixel and Stingy your coins and your eyes. I'm sure they'll be just as excited." She said in a cheery voice.

"Ok!" And she excitedly ran towards Pixel's house.

Stephanie turned to Trixie and joined her on the swings.

"Trixie? Are you ok?" She sat in silence. Stephanie looked at her face and it looked like she was in disbelief or shock.

"She's real." Trixie said softly. Stephanie looked confused for moment.

"Wait. Do you mean the tooth fairy? She left you money? Trixie that's wonderful! I told you-." But as she watched Trixie there was something else. "What is it?"

"She came to me last night, but she didn't leave me money. She left me this." And she held up a small pendant that had a crystal tooth in the center. "What does this mean?"

Stephanie took it and examined it closer. "Kinda reminds me of Sportacus's crystal. It's so pretty."

"I though the same thing. I think it's- I think she wants me to be a tooth fairy. I don't wanna be a tooth fairy Stephanie!"

Stephanie looked at Trixie and the pendant again. "Now calm down, Trixie. I think you are too young to be a tooth fairy. Maybe she gave it to you because you have no more baby teeth."

"Do you you really think so?" She asked going from panic to hopeful.

"Yeah, I do. Have you ever heard, in any stories, a child tooth fairy?"

Trixie relaxed. "No. I guess you're right." She put the pendant in her pocket.

"Aren't you gonna wear it?"

"Naa. You know I don't like all that girly stuff, pinky."

"One day you will, Trix. And then you'll be begging me for help." She chuckled.

"Pfft. Not in this lifetime." She took off running. "Race ya to the sports hall!"

Stephanie took off after her. "Cheater!"

* * *

Lily was making her way to Robbie's lair when she spotted Elena and Krysta exiting one of the many exits to Robbie's lair. "Elena!"

Elena turned. "Lily!" She smiled and headed in her direction. She gave her a hug. "How are you doing?"

"I am well. Robbie wanted me to come see him."

"We just had a visit with Uncle Robbie, didn't we, baby girl."

"RaRa!"

"Did she just say-?"

"Yes she did." Elena rubbed noses with Krysta making her giggle. She looked at Lily. "I am so happy for you both."

Lily rubbed her belly. "I feel so blessed. But I hope Robbie-"

"You and Robbie will be just fine. Trust me. But it will take time."

"He wanted me to meet him in his 'man cave' as you call it." Elena nodded. "I should go." She gave Elena a hug and proceeded to Robbie's lair.

Elena went back to the house and she saw Sportacus happily napping she decided to go to the park with Krysta to give Sportacus some more nap time.

"Let's go, baby girl. We can go play on the swings and see what sister is up to."

* * *

Lily decided to take one of Robbie's chutes to his lair. She went to one that had twists and turns on the way down. She did enjoy the thrill of the ride of this particular path. She hit the lever and down she went.

Robbie could hear joyful screaming and stood up panicked. He went to the side chute and caught her stumbling backwards until they fell into his chair.

"Why didn't you take the stairs?"

"It was more fun this way. And you are a wonderful catch." She kissed his lips.

"But in your condition? You shouldn't be flying down my chutes."

"It's still early and I will heed caution when necessary." She smiled reassuring him.

He looked at her and started to feel a warmth in his heart that he had been fighting for fear of being hurt. He let her in but only as far as he thought he could handle. He kissed her lips. "I just want you to be careful." He looked down and took a deep breath. It was now or never. "I've told you the basics of my life, that I lost my sister my hero and my mother but I never really said how. And I think I should tell you. Elena seems to think I will be able to move forward."

"She is very wise. And I do want to be there for you in every way, my love."

Robbie took a deep breath and and told her how his mother, always cheery and always trying to make the best of things, hid the truth that she was sick and died one day when he came home. He went on to say that the hero of the town, number nine-Milanrus, had stayed with he and his sister while he protected the town after his mother died. Then his sister became deathly ill. Milanrus saying he could help her but he never returned and his sister died. His eyes welled up with tears. He felt another weight had been lifted. She held him and he cried on her shoulder. He poured out everything he was feeling and felt.

"I'm so sorry, my love." She comforted him.

He looked at her. "Why did he leave? Why didn't he save my sister?" He sniffed. "I really wanted to be like him. I looked up to him as the father that I didn't have."

She stroked his face. "I wish I could tell you, Robbie. It's such a burden to bear all these years."

"I wasn't sure but I asked Sportacus if he could find him. Find Milanrus."

"Are you sue that's what you want to do? It might bring up more pain or answers you might not want to hear."

"No. I deserve to know why he abandoned me. Why he didn't save my sister. It has been eating me up all these years. It formed the person I became all these years."

"Well I think you turned out to be a wonderful man." She said wiping his tears.

"But what if I wasn't the villian? What if I could have been something more?"

"I believe Elena has a saying-'everything happens for a reason.'"

He looked at her. "How did I get so lucky to have someone like you in my life?"

"Because, it was meant to be." He grinned, his overbite extending is lower lip and she pressed her lips to his once more and kissed him.

He leaned his head against hers and sniffed. "Ya know, all this emotional stuff, it's just really not me." He looked down and she lifted his head and as he met her gaze she spoke. "It's all a part of growing up. Besides, the more you keep it inside the more it could tear you apart."

"I know. Elena and Sportacus tell me that all the time. So, I'm just gonna do it. I'm gonna tell you everything." And, for the great majority of the day, Robbie told her all about his childhood, his parents and sister and the most difficult of all, his feelings about everything. He laughed and cried and got comforting and support from the woman he loved. She was very loving and understood more of why he was the way he was and she loved him even more.

* * *

After Elena's walk she went to see what Loquia was up to. She saw her running around playing tag with the kids beaming a smile showing off her missing two front teeth. Elena smiled happily then headed back to the house to wake Sportacus. She opened the door and he was very comfortable on his side. She took the camera and took a snapshot of him sleeping, then she gently sat down and put Krysta close to him and as if on queue she shouted "Dadadadadadadadaaaaa!"

Sportacus's eyes opened quickly. As everything came into focus he smiled and giggled. He sat up and took Krysta in his arms.

"Hello, my sweet little girl." He looked at Elena who let out a chuckle he let out a waking yawn. He kissed Elena's cheek then turned and looked at his daughter. "I can see I am going to have to keep my eyes on you and your mother."

"Who, us?" Elena smiled. She leaned in and kissed him. She watched as he bounced Krysta up and down then Krysta lifted her shirt.

Sportacus laughed. "I know what you want." And he started giving her raspberries on her tummy making her laugh.

"Well, why don't you play with our little munchkin while I get some cleaning done?"

"One of my favorite things to do other than this." and he pulled Elena in for a deep toe curling kiss. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too, so very much." After a moment she got up and went to work.

Later at dinner-

Loquia was happily telling everyone about her day of fun and games and making Krysta giggle with funny faces.

"So, we need to get an early start for our trip to Big City tomorrow." Loquia looked a little nervous. "What is it sweetie?" Elena asked.

Loquia swallowed and spoke. "I'm still scared, but I wanna see everything in Big City."

"Well, it's just going to be you me and daddy. Bessie is going to watch your sister so, you will be safe."

"And we will be taking the airship." Sportacus added.

"Really?" She suddenly became very excited. She loved riding in the airship.

"Mhm."

"Yay!" Loquia cheered followed by a 'ahhhhhhhh!' From her little sister and laugher from everyone else.

After dinner and bath time they were tucking Loquia in and she looked up at her parents. "We will be safe when we go to Big City tomorrow?"

"Well, with your father around we are always safe." They both kissed her goodnight and went off to bed. As Sportacus held Elena close he whispered 'I love you.' She snuggled into his strong arms and whispered 'I love you too."

They all drifted off to sleep. excited, wondering what adventures they will find in Big City...


	7. Big City

The next morning everyone was up and ready for the big trip to Big City. Elena walked over to Bessie's with Krysta and giving her last minute instructions. "Now you be good for Bessie, my sweet baby girl. Mommy, daddy and sissy will bring you back lots of presents." She gave Krysta a kiss on the cheek and turned to leave at which point Krysta stated to cry and then wail. Elena stopped. This was the hardest part. Leaving. She turned around and Bessie spoke.

"Stop right there. We discussed this. She will be fine."

"I know, but it's heartbreaking. Maybe she needs-"

"Go, my dear. She is in safe hands." Bessie started to bounce Krysta up and stood there for a few minutes and Krysta stopped crying. She smiled and headed to the airship. She was still anxious about leaving her. It was so hard to do. She saw a large shadow distracting her thoughts. She looked up and saw the airship. She followed its path where it landed just beyond the grove. When she reached it Loquia was outside with Sportacus looking at a blue speckled butterfly.

"Shh. Now move slowly. If you reach out and put your finger on the leaf very slowly, it may just walk on your finger."

"Really?"

"Mhm."

So Loquia slowly put her finger on the leaf and the butterfly inched forward a bit, stopped, forward on to her finger. Her face lit up. "Wow, daddy! It's on my finger!" Then it fluttered off to another flower. How did you know it would do that, daddy?"

"Well, the mayor loves to study butterflies and he told me about a few." He smiled. He turned and saw Elena approaching looking preoccupied in her thoughts. "There's mommy now." He walked over to her and took her hands. "Is everything ok?"

"Maybe we should bring Krysta."

Sportacus smiled. "She will be just fine." He assured her. "And Bessie knows how to get a hold of us if she needs to. She's taken care of Krysta before."

"Yes, but we have never gone this far away before."

"May I remind you that this was your idea?"

"I know. I really didn't think it through till now."

"Don't you wanna spend time with me?" Loquia asked concerned.

Elena immediately went to her and knelt down. "Oh, my baby girl, of course I do." She hugged her warmly. "And I don't want you thinking otherwise. I love you very much. I love you both."

"So, why do you want to bring her?"

"It's hard to explain. When you're a mommy you will understand. Now, we have a long ride so we can talk more on the way." She kissed her cheek. "Ok," she took out a piece of paper and read." This is our schedule. I have directions to all the stores to get everything we need. We will get your clothes then school supplies then to the gallery and home."

"Wow. You have everything all planned out." He looked at the paper.

"Actually, it was Bessie who planned it out based on everywhere we needed to go. So, let's go!"

They boarded the airship and headed to Big City. It was about an hour when they arrived. Before that they played games, watched out the bay window at all the landscape, and talked about what kind of clothes Loquia wanted. Had they gone by train it would've taken three hours, according to Pixel, who made the calculations on time and the fastest way to get their and back. As they approached they all looked down and looked at the massive amounts of tall buildings.

"Where are we going to land? There are no open areas for something this big." Elena commented.

"Well, Bessie made a plan for me as well." He chuckled. There are some buildings that have landing pads on the roof so, her and the mayor got special permission for one of them." He took out a map and made a turn. "Ah, there it is." He slowly turned it around and gently set it down.

"Wow, daddy. That was awesome flying."

"Thank you, Loquia." He giggled.

They exited the ship and Sportacus met with one of the men in charge. He signed a paper and was given instructions out of the building.

They got in an elevator and had a long way down to the ground floor.

"My tummy tickles." Loquia commented.

Elena smiled. "I think all our tummys tickle, sweetie."

The elevator got to the ground floor and they stepped out. Loquia held her parents hands tightly. They went through the doors to the outside and there was a multitude of stores and outside vendors selling all sorts of things from food to jewelry. And there were a lot of people walking all over the place moving in and out of buildings buying things from the vendors getting in and out of cars and taxis. Loquia's jaw dropped at how crowded it was. And she was loving seeing everything in color. Elena and Sportacus looked at her then at each other and smiled.

"Ok, let's go!" And they headed off to the first store on the list.

* * *

"Waaaaaaa! Waaaaaaaaaa!"

"Oh, there, there, Krysta." Bessie bounced Krysta on her knee looking a bit panicked. She placed her glasses atop her head and started to make funny sounds, but it only seemed to make Krysta cry more. Stephanie came down from her room and Bessie looked at her pleadingly.

"Hi, Bessie. What's wrong with Krysta?"

"Oh, I don't know dear. She was fine for the first hour and then she just started to cry. I changed her fed her burped her, I just don't know what's wrong."

Stephanie sat down next to Bessie and took Krysta's hand and gently shook it up and down and started to sing a song but Krysta hit her hand away. Stephanie made a face then she sneezed.

"AhCHOO!"

The baby looked at Stephanie and was quiet for a moment then started crying again. Stephanie's eyes lit up then she pretended to sneeze again. Krysta started to laugh. "Aunt Bessie, keep sneezing. I have an idea."

As Stephanie ran to her room. Bessie kept sneezing and Krysta kept laughing.

"ACHOO!" Krysta laughed and giggled. Stephanie came back with a long necklace and sat back down. She put it on and put the pendant part of the necklace in her mouth and shot it out with a 'patooie' sound and the baby started giggling. Krysta picked up the pendant and put it in Stephanie's mouth and she shot it out again, laughing hard.

"My word." Bessie said amazed. "She just wants to be entertained." She looked at her niece. "How did you know?"

"I saw Elena do it one time. Krysta loves this game. Don't you Krysta?" Krysta replied by putting the necklace back in Stephanie's mouth

"Well, I wonder how long we can keep this up? Can you play with the baby, dear? I want to look at Elena's schedule."

"Sure." She said happily

Bessie looked over Elena's notes when she got a text on her phone and she read it aloud.

'Bessie. I forgot to tell you, Krysta has another tooth coming in. There is a teething ring on the inside pocket of her bag. Thanks again.'

"So, that explains it." Stephanie said spitting out the pendant again.

"Well, she is due for her walk in about thirty minutes. Maybe we can keep her happy I'll then. Do you have some time, dear?"

"Sure! I can spare a half hour." And Stephanie said in a cheery tone. She loved making Krysta laugh.

"Well, that is one crisis averted. I'll prepare the teething ring."

* * *

Trixie woke up, stretched and yawned. Turning, she sat up. She looked at her end table at her clock. Ten thirty. That's early for a Saturday, she thought to herself. She saw the necklace and how pretty it was catching the rays from the sun that were coming though her window. She stared, contemplating the necklace the tooth fairy gave her. She picked it up and held it at eye level just looking, gazing at it. Her door opened and her mother looked at her.

"Trixie, how many times have I told you not to leave your dirty socks-" she stopped and focused at the necklace, and gasped. Her eyes went wide and she dropped the small wicker laundry basket and bolted for the necklace.

Trixie flew off the bed clutching it in her hand. Her mother froze when she missed her target. "Where did you get that?" She demanded.

Trixie, after all this time knew there was a tooth fairy and her mother hid it from her. She decided it was time to let her mother know that she knows the truth. "If you must know the tooth fairy gave it to me. That's right mom, the tooth fairy gave it to me. The one you said didn't exist. Would you like to explain?" She asked demanding to know why she hid this from her all these years. "You denied me a large part of my childhood! Why?"

Her mother sat down and looked at the floor. She took a deep breath. "I don't know-..." In her mind she tried to formulate her story. She didn't want to but she had to accept that the truth was out and Trixie deserved to know. She sat upright on the bed.

"I guess it started when I was a little girl and I started losing teeth. I heard about the tooth fairy and I was excited about getting money for my teeth. One night I waited for the tooth fairy. I was pretty rebellious in nature, pretty much the way you are with me. Anyway, I was about to drift off when I heard a noise. The this beautiful woman appeared and smiled. I looked at her and smiled back. She waved her wand and and gave me a shiny new dollar under my pillow then handed me a necklace, like the one you have in your hand.

She sat down next to me and said that we come from a long line of tooth fairies and asked me if I would like to become one some day. And not very many children would say no. I said yes." She lightly chuckled. "Then she said I had a unique mind and a beautiful heart and disappeared. I sat up excited and looked at the necklace and put it on and I went to sleep holding it." Her mother was becoming a bit fearful as she continued her story.

"Hearing another noise I awoke only to be staring at another tooth fairy. She came within a few feet of me and said. 'You come from a long line of tooth fairies little girl.' I just looked at her. Something didn't feel right. Then she changed into a hideous beast and in a voice so evil she spoke, 'Do you know how we get tooth fairies little girl? We take a life and your grandmother is on our list as is your mother and soon you will be.' Then in a black cloud of smoke, she left out my window.

I started to screaming and ran in my mothers room and told her everything. Then I begged my mother to call nana, to see if she was alright. My mother tried to clam me and said I just had a nightmare and it could wait till morning. Then the phone rang. My mother picked it up and I watched her face go pale and she started crying." Trixie's mothers eyes started to get misty. "Nana had passed away. I was sure it was the tooth fairies. My mother just looked at me as she hung up the phone. She held me tight and cried.

I couldn't sleep for weeks. I hid the necklace, but it kept finding me so, I destroyed it; smashed it as hard as I could. As soon as I did some vapor emitted and went into the earth. I tried to tell the other kids there was no such thing as the tooth fairy so they wouldn't go though what I did, but they didn't listen. Eventually, I got past the whole ordeal, met your father then I became pregnant with you and old memories started to surface. I vowed that you were never to be plagued by what I was so, I kept things real and well, the rest is history." Her mom wiped her eyes.

Trixie stood there for a moment then spoke. "Way to dish out the drama, mom." She joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Is isn't a joke, Trixie. Now give me that necklace. I'm going to destroy it like I did the other and we will be done with it."

"No. It's not the right thing to do. I just know it's not." She clutched it close to her. Her mother moved forward. "Now, mom. You know I'm faster than you and I don't want this to blow up out of proportion, but I will run if I have to." She stood her ground.

"Trixie, I don't want that thing coming to kill any of us. And if one of those things came to you..."

Trixie thought about the story. "Mom, isn't it possible it wasn't a tooth fairy who came to you?" Her mother looked at her questioningly. "There has been a lot of weird stuff going on in LazyTown. We have a witch, elves, a parallel universe. Isn't it possible there is something else happening? I don't think the tooth fairies would go around giving money for teeth only to kill you. I mean they're tooth fairies ."

Her mother thought about what Trixie said. "No, it's too big a risk. Now give me the necklace.

"No! Now, listen to me!" The tooth fairies are not evil, but maybe they have an enemy."

"Even if they did or do, it's just too risky." Her mother started towards her daughter and Trixie bolted and ran in the bathroom. She closed and locked the door. She picked up her clothes from yesterday off the floor and got dressed as her mother banged on the door demanding to be let in. She heard something on the doorknob. Her mother got the push key and had unlocked the door. The door flew open and her mother stood there with her hand out.

"Give me the necklace, Trixie. Now!"

Her mother slowly approached and Trixie hollered. "Sliding into home!" And she dove between her mothers legs, rolled and got up and bolted out of the house hearing her mother call her name. She was going to need some help for this one. She needed help on this one. Her first stop, Stephanie's...

* * *

There was a nice little health food stand where Elena, Sportacus and Loquia stopped for lunch. Loquia stood close to either of her parents as there was a lot in Big City. Mostly the people. Sportacus had a fruit salad, Elena, vegetable soup with a salad and Loquia had vegetable turkey wrap sitting very close to her father.

"So, what do you think, Loquia? Are you having fun?" Elena asked.

"Mhm. It's still kinda scary though."

"Well, I'm here and your mother knows her way around. Was there anything you liked best so far?" He asked, sliding the cover of his arm band and pressing a few buttons.

She swallowed her food and nodded. "I liked all the toys in the department store and," she reached down in the bag and pulled out a stuffed baby monkey. "I like that we got this for Krysta so she won't keep drooling on mine anymore."

Her parents chuckled. "After that we can drop these bags off to the airship, make one more stop for all your supplies for school and and to the gallery where they have mommy's drawings."

"Can we buy some more clothes? I like dressing up."

"I'm sure you do." Elena chuckled.

"We don't have to drop these off to the airship." Sportacus said with with a grin.

"Well, my love, unless you want to carry these for another few hours..."

"No. Pixel made something special to help out with our bags."

There was a whirring, humming noise and they all looked up. There were two drones with hooks. Sportacus took the bags handles and hooked them on the drones and they flew off back to the airship.

Elena just looked at Sportacus for a few minutes not really knowing how to respond. "You and that innocent grin." He winked at her. Loquia was watching the silent communication between the two. She furrowed her eyebrows and simply said, "You guys are weird."

They both let out a surprised laugh.

They finished up with lunch and walked to the next store when...

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Sportacus looked up stunned. "Someone's in trouble!" He looked at Elena.

"It's ok. Go. We can finish up." She said quickly and he darted off faster than she's ever seen him. She knelt down to Loquia and gave her a reassuring smile. "Ok, it's you and me now. Don't worry. I've been here a lot and I'm sure by the time daddy gets back we'll be all done. Ok?"

Loquia nodded and held Elena's hand tight. They went in the next store and Elena handed the list of school supplies to Loquia. "Ok, Lolo, you read the list and we will see who can find each item first."

Loquia went though the list and found most of the items. They played this game and got most of the things on the list. The other items they would have to go to one more store for. They got to the checkout and Loquia tugged at her mothers hand. Elena looked down. "Yes, sweetie?"

"Will daddy be done rescuing when we go outside?"

"I hope so. But if he's not, it's probably a very big important rescue. But he will be back, sweetie, don't you worry about that."

They went outside and it was even busier. People walking on the sidewalks, cars and trucks congested as they raced past; a cluster of activity. Loquia, more nervous than before, practically climbed up Elena. Elena picked her up and they looked around for Sportacus. Elena slightly struggled holding Loquia. She started looking around for an outdoor cafe or someplace they could sit and wait when they heard a 'Arf'.

The both looked around and across the very busy street, Loquia pointed.

"Look, mama! A doggie!"

Elena looked sure enough, there was a little Yorkie looking around nervously and barked a few times. Elena's heart started racing. She looked to see if they could get the little dog, but the traffic was so heavy. Then Elena gasped. She saw a big eighteen wheeler truck right in the path of the little dog.

Loquia clutched her mother. Elena felt so powerless the truck was so close and everything was happening so fast. "Mama, no!"

"Run, little dog, run." She firmly muttered.

The truck was just on top of where the dog was. Elena turned and shielded Loquia from seeing anything. Just as she did, there was a loud honk and a 'yip'. For a moment it seemed everything was frozen. Elena's mind raced and heart her sank. She looked at Loquia, whose eyes filled with tears and she started to wail. Elena held her tight rubbing her back.

"I wanna go home, mama, now! I don't like Big City anymore!" She cried in her mothers neck.

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Elena, trying to hold it together herself. One thing was for certain. Nothing more would get accomplished today and Big City was not as kind as she had hoped...


	8. Lucky

Elena, trying to comfort her crying daughter, couldn't bring herself to look where the dog was. She looked around for her husband and minutes passed that seemed an like an eternity. "Oh, baby, I'm so sorry." She spoke rubbing her back, holding back her tears. She wasn't sure how to process this tragedy. She felt so heartbroken for the little dog and for Loquia. She had to find someway to help her deal with this, her mind raced going in many different directions. She stroked Loquia's hair when she heard a very concerned voice from behind.

"Hey, hey, hey. What's wrong? What happened?" Sportacus spoke as Loquia threw her arms around his neck and cried and Elena threw herself in his chest still holding Loquia.

"I wanna go home, now, daddy!" She cried slightly heaving between words.

"Oh, Sportacus, it was horrible. There was this little dog across the street- and this big truck-" she couldn't bear to even say it. Her eyes welled up but she fought the tears.

"Hey, hey." He said gently. "It's ok." Trying to clam Loquia. "It's really ok."

"The doggie, daddy, he's gone."

He smiled and looked at Loquia. "Do you mean this little dog?" He stepped back and in his left arm there was a nervous but happy little dog.

Elena looked in disbelief. She looked out at the road. There was nothing there to indicate what she thought happened. She went over the event in her mind. She turned away shielding Loquia so she never saw- The dog yelped-Sportacus- her face lit up and she looked back at the dog who was panting happily. "Lolo! Look! He really is ok!" Sportacus raised the dog closer to her.

Loquia wiped her eyes and also looked at the road. "You mean the doggie didn't die? That's really the doggie?" The dog let out an 'arf'.

"It's really him." All of a sudden he was being smothered with kisses all over his face by his wife, saying 'I love you' between each kiss.

"Oh, daddy! You are the best daddy in the whole wide world!" And she stared kissing his cheek and holding him tight. "No other daddy will ever be the best because you are the best forever and ever!"

Sportacus, chuckling, couldn't manage to say anything as he was being assaulted with loving kisses of gratitude. "Ok, ok." He eased back.

Elena looked at him and whispered in his ear. "I am **_so_** going to thank you tonight." And she kissed his lips and stepped back watching Sportacus blush.

"Can I hold him, daddy?"

"Of course you can." He, now holding Loquia, handed the dog to her. The little Yorkie panted and kissed Loquia's face. She giggled and hugged the dog. "I have to admit it was very close. There was a pet shop a couple blocks away and the the animals got loose. I got all but this one then I saw where he took off to."

"But how did you get him? I thought for sure that truck..."

"When I saw where he was, I ran as fast as I could, jumped off of one of the parked cars and aimed my shooter for that light post over there." He pointed. "I swung as hard and as fast as I could. I was so close to the truck myself, but I managed to grab the little fella. He was so startled he let out a yelp."

Elena recalled when she heard the yelp and assumed the worst. Everything was now clear. She smiled and started to pet the dog. "You were so lucky you cute little dog." And she gave the dog a kiss.

Loquia held, pet and kissed the dog. "That's his name. Lucky. Isn't that right lucky?" The little dog barked with glee and kissed Loquia's face again. Her face filled with joy at the fact the dog was in her arms.

Sportacus and Elena looked at each other knowing very well what happens when you name a dog. Sportacus took a deep breath. "Well, maybe we should get him back to the store."

Sportacus extended his hand to take the dog but Loquia twisted holding the dog closer. "I wanna hold him." Elena nodded. Sportacus shifted Loquia to make sure his hold on her was secure as they crossed the street and headed to the pet store a couple of blocks from where they were.

When they arrived at the pet store the owner was putting food in the cages for the animals Sportacus saved. A young and slightly stocky woman, dressed in a a teal T-shirt with Pets R Us on the pocket, turned and saw the little Yorkie and she was very relieved to see him alive.

"Oh my goodness. I-I can't believe you did it." She turned to Elena. "He rescued all my animals! He was so amazing!"

"Yes, he is." She smiled looking at her husband.

"You really saved, not only the animals, but my business as well." Sportacus set Loquia down still holding the puppy giving it kisses and talking baby-talk to it. "I just wish there was some way to repay you. I shudder to think what would have happened if you weren't here. I can't thank you enough, sir."

"Sportacus, please. And you're very welcome. I'm glad I was here."

"My daddy is the best daddy in the whole wide worlrd! He can do anything, can't he, Lucky?"

The owner saw how attached the little girl was to the dog. "Lucky?" She said.

"Yes. That's his name." Loquia replied, loving the dog as if it were her own.

The owner smiled and without hesitation, as Sportacus was reaching down to retrieve the dog, she blurted out, "Ya know what? He's yours."

Sportacus, Elena politely objected and Loquia jumped up and down with glee.

"No, no, no. We really can't. I mean it's your business." Elena said gently.

"It's very kind of you," Sportacus started, "but I'm sure there is someone who is looking to have this little fella."

"Look, I'd be out of business and I can think of any better people, better deserving, to give this little dog a loving home."

"Can we, daddy? Can we? Can we? Can we?" She started fidgeting in hope.

They really hadn't planned on any pets. Both Elena and Sportacus didn't know what to do.

"I insist. Dogs are fun and cute. They each kids responsibility." The owner kept naming the benefits of having an animal. "And he seems to really like your daughter."

Sportacus and Elena looked at Loquia and Lucky. Elena couldn't bear to make Loquia sad again and there wasn't any reason why they couldn't have a dog. Elena nodded to Sportacus. Sportacus leaned down and spoke to Loquia.

Having a dog is a lot of responsibility. So if you want to keep him you have to help feed and walk him and keep your room clean."

"I will, daddy. I promise! You hear that, Lucky? You get to live with me. I'm gonna be your mommy."

Sportacus and Elena chuckled and turned back to the store owner. "This was very kind of you." He told her.

"At least let us pay you something toward him."

"No, no. I insist. I'll be right back with his papers."

Elena looked around and found some pet supplies and a leash. By the time she got what she needed the owner was back with all the papers. They insisted on paying for the supplies. Elena kissed Sportacus after they exited the pet store.

"What was that for?" He smiled.

"For everything." She replied. "I can't believe we have a dog." She chuckled.

"Who knows. Maybe it was destiny." Sportacus joked then he realized what he said.

Elena looked at him then relaxed. "Maybe it's destiny's way of repaying us." She smiled.

"I'll go for that." He said.

Loquia didn't put the dog down once, but he was happy enough. Elena smiled looking at her daughter and her heart filled with joy. She took a deep breath. "Ok everyone, one more store then it's off to the gallery." And they continued their ran, clutching the pendant, heading to the treehouse. She climbed up and pulled the ladder up then sat down and caught her breath. She looked around. She saw no indication that her mother was following but she did hear her calling her name. There was a box in the corner.

Trixie opened it and took out a small box, opened it and took out a walkie talkie. She looked at it remembering that her and Stephanie set forth a protocol that if they ever needed each other's help they would send out a signal and talk in code and meet in a secret place. It was a little extreme but they were playing spies at the time. But if they ever needed to talk they could. She pressed a button and opened the small viewer and waited.

Stephanie helped entertain Krysta while Bessie got the stroller ready for Krysta's walk. She was making faces at Krysta who was mimicking Stephanie making Stephanie laugh just as hard when she heard an odd sequential beep. It sounded familiar and it was coming from her purse. Then her eyes went wide as she remembered. It must've been an emergency to activate. She quickly took out her view pad, traced the 'S' and saw a worried Trixie's face.

"Trixie what's wrong?"

"Stephanie, we need to meet at the place."

Stephanie nodded and put her view pad away. "Aunt Bessie! I have to go!" She hollered just as Bessie was coming out from the back room with the stroller and a bottle. Stephanie got up and headed out the door. "Bye Krysta! Bye Bessie!"

"Bessie looked at Krysta. "Well it's just you and me now. I wonder what is so important? Oh well, kids these days." She got Krysta in the stroller and they left for her walk.

Stephanie ran as fast as she could for Lazy Grove. She took a lot of out of sight routes to get there to make sure she wasn't followed. As she rounded a tree she bumped right into Robbie Rotten. "Oh! Hi Robbie. Um, how are you doing?" She asked slowly and innocently.

He raised and eyebrow at her. "What are you up to Pinky?"

"Nothing. Just out for a walk." She was banking on Robbie not really caring where she was going.

"You're not going somewhere where you will need rescuing while Sportacus isn't here, are you?"

"No." She shook her head.

Goooood." He said suspiciously then he snorted and went off to find a manhole cover to his lair.

She looked around making sure no one else was around and continued to the grove. On the far edge of the grove there was a willow tree. And sitting under semi shrouded camouflage of the tree, was Trixie.

Trixie got up and hugged her and blurted out all she could. "Oh, Stephanie, thank goodness! I really don't know what to do. My mom and I got in this fight, she wanted to destroy the pendant because she thought evil spirits killed her nana and she's afraid-"

"Trixie!" Stephanie covered Trixie's mouth. "Slow down." She said removing her hand. "Now, tell me everything."

Trixie took a deep breath and told Stephanie everything that happened.

Stephanie sat back pondered what Trixie told her. "Well, it makes sense why she told you there was no tooth fairy. But I have to agree with you. I don't think they're evil. But maybe there is an evil one."

"Well, what can we do about it? I mean how can we find out? Are there any books on the tooth fairy? Any legends?"

"Gee, Trixie, I don't think so. I mean, maybe the tooth fairies know."

"Ya know, out of everyone in Lazytown I would picture you being in line with being a tooth fairy, not me." Stephanie shrugged. "But that's not a bad idea. How can we do it?"

"Do what?"

"Ask the tooth fairies, silly. It was your idea."

Stephanie looked at Trixie, confused for a moment then it dawned. "Oh! Well, we could use the crystal. Maybe trying to call them through that."

"I was hoping you wouldn't suggest that."

"Well, then why did you ask?"

Trixie though about giving a sarcastic answer but then she thought about who she was talking to. Her best friend. She sat back against the tree.

"I'm afraid and I just don't want to do this alone."

"You're never alone as long as you have me." And she hugged her best friend. "But maybe this can wait till Sportacus gets back." Just then her video pad went off. She traced the 'S' and saw Pixels face.

"Pixel, what's up?"

"I dunno what's going on, but Trixie's mom is looking in every nook and cranny in LazyTown for Trixie. And she looks pretty determined."

"She's ok. We both are. Can you buy us some time if she comes looking at your place? I'll fill you in later."

"Sure thing, Steph."

"Thanks, Pixel." And she turned off her view pad.

"Well, I guess we don't wait for Sportacus. What should we do?"

As the girls sat and discussed how to use the power of the pendant to call for a tooth fairy, another dark figure behind a tree watched. It's long slender, dark fingers pressed against the tree it was near. Small ripples of energy dancing off its hand. It moved away leaving a black elongated hand print of its former resting spot. It moved to another tree and just watched...


	9. The Pendant and the Portal

Sorry my updates are going slower. Its Life . I hope you like my stories. I don't own but i think Magnus for creating LazyTown so we can all write stories an keep LazyTown Alive.

* * *

As Sportacus, Elena, Loquia and the newest member of their family, Lucky, we're all headed to the next store to get the remainder of school supplies for Loquia. Elena was holding Lucky and Loquia's hand and Sportacus held the shopping bags. There was a lot of foot traffic. Loquia would often look at Lucky making sure he was happy and giving him pets and kisses. Elena and Sportacus would often look at Loquia being protective and how sweet it was.

There were a lot of shops they passed and Loquia would point out some stores to Lucky. "Ooh, look Lucky! Look at that pretty statue." She pointed at a gold statue of a woman looking up and reaching her hand to the sky. She was dressed in a long skirt button up top, puffy shoulders and a small hat upon her head. "Mama, what's she doing?"

"It's a depiction of one of the women responsible for getting the women into the workforce before they were allowed to vote. This was many years ago. And she's looking up and reaching up showing that you can reach for anything if you try. The sky is the limit."

"That's as very true. You can achieve any goal if you work hard for it." Sportacus added.

"Cool." Loquia said. "What's a workforce?" Elena chuckled and as she explained what a workforce was. They had arrived at the last store. Loquia reached up and took Lucky and hugged and kissed him.

They started to go in when Sportacus noticed a sign that read 'no animals except for service animals, which prompted another question that Sportacus explained. Loquia volunteered to stay outside with Lucky.

Sportacus chuckled and set the bags down, flipped his arm and opened, pressed a button, then reached for Lucky. "I'll hold him and wait for the drones. We will both be here waiting for you when you finish." He reassured Loquia.

"Can I wait out here with you, daddy?"

"No." Elena answered. "Sweetie, I need you with me. We have your supplies at one end of the store and shoes at the other. So, I need your feet." She gave a gentle tickle at Loquia's tummy. They went in and went to the shoes first then to the other end for the rest of her supplies. To distract her from wanting to go outside she made it into a scavenger hunt. Loquia found most of the items on the list. Loquia saw there was a pet section in the corner so, as Elena got folders and markers and added it to the basket, she went over and picked out some things Lucky might like.

Elena, putting the rest of the items in the basket, looked up and saw Sportacus out the window and smiled. Then her smile fell. Her brows narrowed. Standing next to Sportacus was a very attractive woman, who was admiring the little dog in his arm.

Loquia came over excited. "Mama, mama! Look! I found a brush and a little house carrier for Lucky. Can we get it?" She asked unzipping the front of the carrier.

She looked up at her mother, who gave a distracted answer, and what Loquia saw next was just confusing. "Mama?" She looked as her mothers hair, it started to kink up into curls.

Elena watched and she saw the woman touch his arm and giggle then her eyes widened.

Loquia continued to watch as Elena's hair, now curled, and it started to change color. Loquia spoked amazed and confused. "Mama? Your hair. How are you doing that?"

"What? Yea sure." She set down the basket of supplies and what Loquia was holding, took her hand and went outside. She opened the door and stepped next to Sportacus. "Hello, my love. We came out to see how you and Lucky we're doing."

Sportacus turned to greet his wife and did a double take. "Elena!" He exclaimed looking at her hair red curly hair that replaced her long wavy blond hair.

Elena looked at him, surprised by his reaction as she removed the hand of the female stranger replacing it with her own. "Hello' I'm his wife, Elena, and this is our daughter. And you are?"

"Just an admirer of adorable pets." She smiled at Sportacus. "But, I must be going." Seeing the thin smile and firm look in a Elena's eyes, she decided it best that she leave. "I hope to see you again sometime." She smiled and continued on her way.

Elena looked at Sportacus who was still looking at her in disbelief. Was he really that surprised to see her there while this strange woman had her hands on her him? Loquia moved next to her father and she noticed they both had the same expression. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"What did you-? Your hair." Sportacus replied.

Confused, she picked up a lock of hair and she became just as surprised when it was red. She gasped and started to take several locks, examining them. Then she looked at her reflection in the window and her jaw dropped. She looked back at Sportacus and understood his disbelief.

"What happened?"

"Well," Loquia began, "I was looking at some pet stuff for Lucky and mama was looking at you out the window. And her hair turned red. So, can I get that stuff for lucky, mama?"

Elena lheard the words her daughter spoke and it dawned on her. She wasn't sure if she was more mad at the fact that the woman touched her husband or the fact that she became so angered by it that her hair turned red, making obvious that she was she was angry. She had never felt this emotion yet. She had been angry before but not like this. She couldn't put a name to it yet, but she could feel the blood rushing to her face. She needed to think.

"Sweetie, why don't you stay here with Lucky and daddy. I'll go pay for our stuff."

"And Lucky's stuff too?" She looked at her daughter with pleading eyes.

"And Lucky's stuff too." She giggled. She looked at Sportacus who just looked at her hair. It hadn't sunk in what happened yet. He was stuck on the fact that it had happened. She turned and grabbed the door handle when-

"Mama?"

"Yes, Lolo?"

"When you come back, is your hair gonna be blond again?"

Elena felt her cheeks redden again. "I-don't know." And she quickly went back in the store.

Sportacus grinned and handed Lucky to his daughter.

* * *

Stephanie and Trixie were discussing ideas on how to get some answers. Actually they were more nervous to summon a tooth fairy.

"What a sec. Why are we scared? I mean it's the tooth fairy after all." Stephanie nodded in agreement. "So, how do we do it?"

"Well, put the necklace on." Trixie followed her instructions. "Um...take it in your hands, close your eyes and concentrate on the tooth fairy you saw." Trixie closed her eyes and put the image of the tooth fairy she saw in her mind. She did this for several minutes and nothing happened.

"Oh, this is no good. Maybe she can only be out at night, but we can't wait till night."

Her and Stephanie both thought about what to do. "Did you feel anything, Trixie?"

"No, but..."

"But what?"

"I think I maybe too scared."

Stephanie admired her for being brave enough to admit that and she smiled. "I tell you what. You hold the necklace with one hand and I'll hold your other hand." Trixie nodded and took Stephanie's hand and closed her eyes. "Ok, now just relax and think of every detail of the tooth fairy."

Trixie, again followed her instructions. After several minutes there was a slight breeze. Trixie could feel the hair stand on end on the back of her neck. She squeezed Stephanie's hand. She kept thinking and and suddenly she felt lighter. She slowly opened her eyes and the wind picked up. There was a vortex of some kind opening up. It swirled of purple, pinks and blues. It changed to light blues lavenders and teals. The vortex grew bigger. Trixie's eyes widened and she gasped.

"Uh, Stephanie, I think it's working." She looked at Stephanie and was shocked at what she saw. Stephanie's hair flared out and a pink hue surrounded her. She exhaled Stephanie's name and looked at the vortex. "Oh, my god! Stephanie, can you hear me?" But Stephanie was in some kind of trance. Her eyes were sapphire and she just stared at the vortex. Trixie's necklace was glowing bright pink and swirled with blue and she panicked and yelled, "STOP! STOP! STOP!"

Stephanie stood up still holding Trixie's hand and extended her other to the vortex.

"This goes beyond my wildest dreams!" A raspy voice spoke. Trixie turned to see who the voice belonged to. It was an old woman in tattered robes. Her skin crawled with red glowing veins and was a pale red in color. Her eyes black with an oil textured look to them.

"Children, children stupid children. This is perfect!"

The old woman floated towards the portal and Trixie yelled. "Stop! I can't let you do this whatever this is!"

"Silly child. You can not stop me!"

"But I can!" A third voice was heard and it came from Stephanie only it wasn't her voice. She let go of Trixie's hand. "Did you really think that we wouldn't be prepared? We have had this plan set in motion for sometime. The disease you carry has warped your mind. Let me help you, Teeka."

"No! All you guardians will do is place me in a suspension and eliminate me! But I am going to exact my revenge for what you did to me."

"I tried to save you! I told you that going onto the canal would make you sick but you let your curiosity get the better of you!"

Trixie's eyes were wide with confusion. Did tooth fairies get diseases? She looked over at Stephanie and wondered if she was aware of what was happening to her or maybe she was a tooth fairy too. She did have pink hair. She continued to watch as the two moved closer together. She had a bad feeling about this. She just watched for the moment.

Stephanie, or whoever was in her body, started to approach Teeka, slowly as she tried to reason with her. "Please. I only want to help you. Take my hand and I can make you better."

"It's too late. I'm an infection now and I'm going spread." She got a devious look in her eye then grabbed Stephanie and a dark vapor emitted from her hands. Stephanie screamed and fell to the ground clutching her arms.

"Stephanie!" Trixie screamed and ran to her

Teeka ran into the vortex. The guardian, in Stephanie's body, got up and ran past Trixie and after Teeka then the portal close behind them.

"STEPHANIE!"

* * *

It was a very pleasant afternoon. All the shopping was done and Sportacus, Elena and Loquia had just left the gallery. Elena's pictures were astonishing. She had a flair for capturing emotion at the moment. A few of her landscape pictures sold. She was happy she could spread some joy to other people. They kept Lucky in the doggie house carrier they bought at the store.

Elena, getting many comments about how good her hair looked, commented that it was maybe temporary and tried to avoid that subject as much as she could. Sportacus, grinned every time it was mentioned and she gave him a quick glare. He tried to suppress a giggle. And told her how beautiful she was in any color hair. She gave in and let it go. As they were ready to head back home.

"Mama?"

"Yes, baby."

"I love you and daddy and Lucky."

"And we love you too, baby."

"Mama?"

"Yes, Lolo."

"Why did your hair change color?" She asked while petting Lucky inside the pouch.

Elena, once again, looked embarrassed. Sportacus looked at her with that same grin. She was hoping her hair would go back to normal, but Sportacus's grin led her to believe he knew why it changed.

"Was it because that woman was talking to daddy?"

Elena's eyes went wide. Apparently so did Loquia.

"Because daddy only loves you."

Maybe she sort of knew. "I know sweetie. How's Lucky?" She asked changing the subject.

"He's very excited to meet everyone in LazyTown. Especially Ziggy."

"Really? Why?" Sportacus asked.

"Because, Ziggy is my best friend. And we are all going to have a lot of fun together."

"I'm sure you will." Sportacus said.

"I know what you're thinking." She said quietly to her husband.

"What's that, my love?"

"That I was...jealous."

Sportacus was going to light heartedly tease her but decided against it...for the moment. "You know I only have eyes for you and no one else, ever."

"It wasn't you I didn't trust. It was her. And she kept touching you."

Sportacus grinned again. Apparently he found this amusing. Elena looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Ok you can stop enjoying yourself now. And your never allowed back here again."

Sportacus chuckled "I just think you are so cute when your jealous, and very sexy in that red hair." He whispered to her.

Elena blushed again picking up a strand of red hair then letting it go again with a sigh.

"Alright, let's go home." No sooner than she said that, Sportacus's crystal beeped.

"Someone's in trouble!" He gasped and his eyes went wide. "Oh no! We have to get back to LazyTown!"

They all picked up the pace and ran for the building.

"Call the flypod! We can take the airship back." Sportacus looked at her and she nodded.

"Flypod !" He called out. The flypod dropped down, Sportacus jumped up in it and sped off and was soon out of sight.

"Come on, baby. Let's go."

Sportacus could feel something bad. Something like when the shadow realm was opened. And he didn't like what happened then. And if it was opened again...

His crystal gave him another image and he saw Trixie and Stephanie. His eyes wide. "Oh no." He peddled faster hoping he could make it in time...


End file.
